Come What may
by Lafolleduklaine
Summary: Amis, enfants et parents sont venus pour être témoins du mariage de Klaine dans un somptueux lieu de new-york recouvert de neige. Brittana, Finchel, Samcedes, Quick et pleins d'autres sont de la partie. Un couple surprise viendra à la noce à la demande de Santana. Et un imprévu de taille arrivera au court de la reception, qui chamboulera un peu notre couple et leurs amis...


Bonjour, alors voilà c'est mon premier OS de mon couple préféré, Klaine. (Grand stress)

Vous allez le remarquer mais c'est un peu (BCP) dégoulinant de guimauves, mais avec ce qui ce passe dans la série, j'avais envie d'écrire quelques choses de « bisounours ».

J'espère que ça vous plaira, faites le moi savoir )

Pour infos j'avais commençais à écrire cette OS à la fin de la saison 3 et l'avait abandonné. Santana et Rachel sont meilleures amies et comme je suis une grande fane de Blainetana vous en trouverait aussi, en tout amitié bien sûr.

Un grand merci à Marion, (CrissColfer21) pour son aide pour les « petites attaques de Santana » et aussi pour son grand soutien. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i.

* * *

Ca y est c'est le grand jour. Après tant de jours, de mois, d'années à attendre, le grand jour est arrivé. Le jeune brun heureux était excité par cette journée, arpentant la pièce de long en large sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

-Si tu continues à faire les cent pas tu vas user le planché. Rigola Puck en s'approchant de son ami et en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Ca y est c'est le grand jour. Rajouta-t-il dans un sourire chaleureux. Tu vas enfin te marier avec l'homme de ta vie.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour le bouclé qui a décidé de couper tout contact avec le gel. Je vais me marier… Je vais me marier…Je vais me MARIER ! Hurla-t-il dans la pièce.

-Alors là Bravo Puck tu nous l'as rendu complètement cinglé. Son futur va te tuer. Ironisa le jeune blond.

-Aucun crainte la dessus, je pense que son futur est dans le même état. Répliqua le jeune homme. D'après mes sources il est dans le même état… et il reste encore une heure avant la cérémonie… désespéra-t-il en lisant un message sur son portable. Mercedes ne sait plus comment le gérer, elle demande si on sait où est Miss Streisand ? Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée ?! S'inquiéta Puck. Finn bordel où est ta femme ?! Hurla l'iroquoise au plus grand des hommes présent dans cette salle décorait avec goût.

Finn sursauta à l'entente de son nom et poussa un juron dans sa barbe. « Elle arrive avec Mark dans quelques minutes… » Répondit finn.

-En faites je suis déjà là ! Claironna une douce voix.

-Rachel ! S'exclama le futur marié présent dans cette pièce. Il marcha d'un pas vif et accueilli son amie dans une étreinte amicale. « Comment vas-tu ? Salut Mark comme tu as grandi ! » Dis le jeune homme en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon qui abordait un large sourire devant son tonton Blaine.

-Je vais très bien. Dis tonton Blaine c'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec Parrain Kurt ? demanda le fils de Rachel et Finn.

-Oui c'est vrai Mark. Lui affirma le jeune homme.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire et se précipita sur son tonton Blaine en lui enlaçant le cou. Blaine sourit de plus belle. Finn s'approcha du petit groupe et enlaça les épaules de sa femme tout en regardant lui aussi la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

-Je sens que je vais pleurer. Lâcha la jeune femme.

-Mouchoir ? demanda Santana en entrant dans la pièce accompagnée de Brittany qui tenait dans ses bras leur Fille Léa. Salut Rachel, si j'étais toi j'irais voir Kurt qui est à deux doigts de péter un plomb s'il ne voit pas son témoin dans moins de 5 minutes. Mercedes commence à être à cours de diversions.

-Sainte Barbra, j'y vais de ce pas ! Finn occupes toi de Mark ! Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure pour ce retard.

-Oui surtout qu'il vient de m'envoyer à tes trousses pour te retrouver. Rajouta Santana

-Il doit vraiment être dans un état à la limite de l'explosion. Constata Rachel. Heureusement qu'il a oublié qu'entre nous c'est l'amour fou.

-Hey ! Se manifesta Brittany.

-Désolée je rigole Brittany.

Blaine rigola devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. A vrai dire il se rappelait combien le chemin avait été long entre ses deux femmes pour les voir à présent très bonnes amies, et même un soutien inconditionnel l'une pour l'autre. Santana s'était révélée très protectrice avec Rachel pendant leur étude à New-York et Rachel un soutien illimité envers la jeune brune pour lui donner confiance en son talent et de croire en son rêve de percer à Broadway.

-Parrain. Parrain ! La jeune Léa se manifesta en gesticulant dans les bras de sa mère en tendant les bras vers Blaine.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du chanteur en voyant la jeune demoiselle se débattre des bras de la jeune femme blonde pour aller dans les siens. Ne résistant pas plus d'une seconde il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu es un aimant à enfant, Blaine ! Se manifesta Puck. Et Blaine Par ci et Blaine par-là, Beth ne jure que par toi. Comment tu fais ?

-Ne soit pas jaloux Papa, tu es le seul homme de ma vie. S'exclama une douce voix derrière eux qui fit sursauter le dit papa. Une jeune demoiselle âgée de 13 ans fit son entrée dans la salle.

Grande, fine, d'une beauté des plus grandes, des cheveux longs et brun comme son père, des yeux vert comme sa mère ainsi qu'une bouche pulpeuse, en faites beaucoup du visage était sa mère. Le portrait de celle qui l'avait eu très jeune, à 16 ans. Dans un premier lieu, Quinn fut rejeté par son père. Mais finalement recueillit quelques jours plus tard par sa mère qui décida d'aider sa jeune fille et se sépara de son mari. Et Quinn put mettre au monde Beth et la garder au près d'elle. Puck eut droit à un pourparler avec la mère de Quinn et la jeune blonde et eut par conséquence un droit d'asile chez elles étant donné que lui-même était abandonné par ses parents. Il voulait être présent auprès de la jeune fille car il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et voulait l'aider à s'occuper de leur fille. Maintenant ils étaient mariés, parents d'une magnifique jeune fille et attendaient un nouvel heureux évènement. La famille allait s'agrandir d'un nouveau membre.

La jeune fille se dirigea avec légèreté vers son père et l'enlaça délicatement.

-Maintenant papa je vais aller enlacer Blaine et pitié pas de scène de jalousie. S'amusa la jeune brune.

-Je vais essayer. Grommela Puck complètement papa poule de sa fille chérie.

Blaine rigola de plus belle. Il cala la jeune Léa dans son bras droit et accueilli Beth dans son bras gauche.

-Cette scène mérite d'être immortalisée. Artie où a tu mis l'appareil photo ? demanda Mike.

-Le voilà, Blaine, Léa, Beth, un petit sourire ! demanda Artie en cadrant correctement l'objectif.

Un petit clic résonna dans la salle.

-Super, clama Artie.

-Blaine ? l'appela Finn. Burt est arrivé.

-Super où est Carole ?

- Elle est partie aider les filles avec Kurt. Répondit la voix grave de Burt dans la salle.

-Burt, Je suis ravis de te voir, Kurt est impatient de te voir, il va faire une crise si tu ne vas pas le rejoindre rapidement.

-Oh je le sais, mais je voulais te parler avant.

Blaine déposa la jeune Léa dans les bras de sa mère, Santana et déposa un dernier baisé dans les cheveux de Beth. Il s'écartèrent un peu de la foule présente dans la pièce.

-Blaine je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Avec toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversez, vous êtes plus unis et plus fort que jamais. Et je voulais te remercier personnellement pour avoir rendu mon fils heureux. Depuis qu'il te connait et que vous êtes ensemble son sourire est réapparut. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir après la mort de sa mère et après l'épisode Finn. Et tu es arrivé dans sa vie et tout à changer. Je souhaite, non je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et je voulais te dire bienvenue dans la famille… Même si t'en faisais déjà un peu partie…

Blaine resta bouche bée devant le discours de Burt. Emu, heureux… Burt esquissa un petit sourire devant son futur beau fils et l'attrapa par les épaules et le sera dans ses bras.

-Désolé de vous interrompre dans ce moment si intime, mais Mr Hummel vous devriez rejoindre Kurt. Déjà que le retard de Rachel l'a mis dans un état pas possible alors si on pouvait éviter que le futur marié ne commette un meurtre… D'ailleurs aller le chercher avec les autres il sera beaucoup plus détendu. Demanda Santana. Je pari que c'est lui qui a eu cette connerie idée de vous mettre dans deux salles séparer avant la cérémonie.

Blaine acquiesça lentement de la tête.

-M'en doutait. Marmonna Santana en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Bon Puck et demi-Puck venez avec moi ramener Kurt ici ne va pas être une fine tache. Tiens ma chérie retourne dans les bras de parrain, maman et moi reviennent dans pas longtemps.

La jeune demoiselle ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans les bras de Blaine.

-Mec va vraiment falloir que tu nous disent comment tu fais. Répliqua Puck.

-Secret défense.

Puck ricana doucement avant de sortir de la pièce avec Santana, Brittany, Jake et Burt. Pendant ce temps, Blaine marcha dans la pièce avec Léa dans les bras, cette dernière le regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette pendant quelques instants avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de Blaine. Blaine fondit dans cette étreinte et déposa un doux baisé dans les cheveux de la demoiselle.

-Tu feras un excellent père, Blaine. Intervient Sam.

-Merci.

-D'ailleurs je l'ai pas dit devant Puck mais Naya aussi ne jure que par tonton Blaine. Un vrai aimant à enfant.

-Je l'ai adore, se sont de vrais petites merveilles. Sam tu sais si mes parents ne sont toujours pas arrivés ?

-Mike est partis les chercher, car ils se sont perdus. Se marier dans un château en plein milieu de central Park, sous une tonne de neige, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. S'amusa Sam

-C'était notre rêve à Kurt et moi, et on l'a réalisé.

-On est heureux pour vous.

Sam enlaça amicalement le bouclé comme il put avec la jeune Léa dans les bras de Blaine et qui n'était pas prêt de le lâcher pour le moment.

-Très bien vous avez gagné, mais je vous jure que si on divorce ce sera votre faute, ça porte malheur de voir son promis avant le mariage. Pesta Kurt en entrant dans la pièce.

-Mais oui c'est ça et tu es censé être vierge avant la lune de miel car ça aussi ça porte malheur mais comme t'as pas pu résister à sauter sur Anderson quand tu étais en dernier année de lycée, ça aussi on s'en passera.

-Santana ! Mes parents sont juste dernière toi pourrais-tu garder ton sublime langage de vipère pour toi !

Kurt évita soigneusement de regarder son père se sentant devenir rouge cramoisi, même si ce dernier n'a pas de problème avec l'homosexualité de son fils. Burt Hummel aimait son fils plus que tout mais sa vie sexuelle était encore malgré le temps quelque chose qu'il évitait d'aborder. Finalement Finn trouva bon de changer de sujet en voyant l'arrivé des filles, au grand soulagement de Burt. Blaine dirigea son regard vers son futur mari, et il était beau, très beau même. Kurt portait un costume trois pièces de couleur crème avec une chemise blanche et une cravate assorti à son costume. Ses cheveux redressé sur sa tête en une crête moderne dont lui seul avait le secret le tout maintenu avec de la laque. Blaine sourit de plus belle. Kurt n'avait pas changé, sa peau était toujours aussi douce et blanche comme de la porcelaine. Ses yeux bleu, Blaine pouvait si noyer dedans pendant des heures. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bientôt ils allaient être unis à tous jamais. Kurt non plus n'avait pu résister à la tentation de dévorer des yeux son futur mari. Costume noir traditionnel signé Armani, avec un nœud papillon l'éternel signature de Blaine et les cheveux libre de leur prison de gel qu'ils avaient connu au lycée. Mais avec persévérance Kurt avait réussi à faire bannir le gel de la maison et surtout des cheveux de Blaine. Kurt se sentit envahir d'une douce chaleur en voyant Blaine avec la petite fille. Fonder une famille. Il en a toujours rêvé surtout avec Blaine à ses côtés. Blaine s'approcha doucement de son futur mari toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique, chéri. Dit Blaine tout en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de Kurt.

-Merci, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le taquina Kurt. Bonjour, Léa.

-'Jour, tonton. Lui répondit la jeune demoiselle de 2 ans en lui faisant un sourire.

- Ah ben tu vois que c'était une bonne idée de tous nous retrouver dans la même pièce. S'exclama fièrement Santana.

Kurt lui tira la langue ce qui fit rire les plus jeune de la pièce. Blaine salua chaleureusement Carole qui lui fit rendit affectueusement en lui déposant un baisé sur la joue.

-Je suis si contente de te revoir mon chéri ! s'exclama Carole, les larmes de joies aux yeux.

-Moi aussi Carole.

Il salua aussi toutes les filles qui étaient dans l'autre salle avec Kurt, toute vêtues d'une longue robe crème tenant part une bretelle en voile rouge qui partait de la poitrine et qui se terminait en traversant la longueur du dos qui était nu mis à part cette dernière, une ceinture rouge était ajoutée pour être assortie avec la bretelle et rendre le tout harmonieux avec en plus une autre touche de rouge avec des chaussures de cette couleur. Seules Rachel et Santana portaient des tenues différentes, des robes bustiers, elles étaient drapés au niveau d'une ceinture rouge au niveau des côtes, les couleurs de la robe allées du rouge en passant part du blanc et pour finir avec quelques nuances de noire, toutes les couleurs étaient aléatoire sur la robe. Le blanc se situé en bas de la robe qui arrivée aux pieds qui étaient revêtu de chaussure à talons noir, mais au vu des températures extérieurs des boléros en fausse fourrure de couleur rouge étaient ajouté à leur tenue et de couleur noir pour Rachel et Santana le tout signé Alexander Mcqueen que Kurt vénérait.

-Et les gars regardaient qui j'ai trouvé en allant chercher les parents de Blaine. Se manifesta Mike en revenant dans la pièce.

-Will, Emma !Hurla Kurt dans en se jetant dans leur bras.

-Papa, maman ! Vous voilà. Dit Blaine soulager de voir ses parents enfin là.

Il redonna la petite Léa à Santana. Et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère puis ceux de son père, qui avec du temps avait accepté son fils tel qu'il était. Gay ou pas gay, il resterait son fils. De plus il appréciait beaucoup Kurt, qui était intelligent, cultivé, gentil et aimant envers son fils, qui n'avait jamais vu si heureux.

-J'avais peur que vous ne venez pas.

-Blaine, pourquoi aurions-nous raté ce jour si important, désolé d'être en retard mais l'avion de Cooper est arrivé avec 20 minutes de retard. Argumenta James Anderson.

-Cooper ?! Ou est-il ?

-Je suis juste derrière toi, p'tit frère.

-Oh mon dieu Cooper ! S'exclama Blaine en se précipitant dans les bras de son frère. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne puisses pas venir.

-Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde.

-Merci.

Blaine serra une dernière fois son frère avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe qui venait de se former autour de Will et Emma et bien sûr Cory et Heather leurs enfants.

-Oh mon dieu, je sens que je vais pleurer, les news direction. C'est si surréaliste de pouvoir vous revoir tous ensemble après tous ce temps, je vous revois tous à 16 ans à vous tirer dans les pattes et maintenant vous êtes plus unis que jamais. Je vous aime tous.

-Nous aussi Monsieur Schuster. Répondit presque en cœur les news direction.

-Arrête de caresser le ventre de ta belle-sœur ! Tu vas traumatiser ta filleule ! Pesta Puck envers son frère tout attendrit devant le ventre de Quinn.

-Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité ! C'est qui n'arrête pas de faire des « gouzis-gouzis » au ventre de Marley depuis ce matin ? Riposta Jack et se redressant vers son frère.

-Et c'est repartit pour un combat de coq à crête… désespéra Quinn en enlaçant les épaules de Marley. Ces deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, grâce à leur passé commun au glee club puis par le fait qu'elles soient belle-sœur. Elles s'adoraient et adoraient passer du temps ensemble.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable, Quinn, vient on va discuter avec Brittany et Santana. Déclara Marley à la belle blonde.

-Très bonne idée.

-Oh mon dieu je suis revenu en 2012 ce n'est pas possible ! Shannon pince moi ! Se manifesta Sue à l'entrée de la pièce avec coach Beiste.

-Mademoiselle Sylvester ! S'exclama Kurt tout en souriant en voyant l'entraineuse des cheerios. Il s'approchant lentement vers elle et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle.

Sue parcourt le peu de chemin qui la sépare de Kurt et l'enlace délicatement.

- Mon gentil porcelaine.

- j'ai l'impression que ce surnom me poursuivra jusqu'à la tombe.

-Et encore t'as pas vu la pierre tombale que je t'ai commandé pour ce grand jour.

- Je constate que vous n'avez pas changé. Rigola Kurt.

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Oh mon dieu blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc et Barbie. Excuse-moi Kurt il faut que j'aille les voir. Mais avant félicitation Porcelaine. A toi et l'autre gay…pardon Blaine.

-Merci.

Elle partit en souriant vers Santana, Brittany et Quinn heureuse de les revoir. Elle ne l'avouera jamais même sous la torture mais tous savais que Brittany, Santana et Quinn étaient ses cheerios préférées encore maintenant. Kurt remarqua que Coach Beiste étaient encerclé par ses anciens joueurs de foot tout joyeux de la revoir. Blaine s'approcha lentement vers son futur époux et passa un bras autour de sa taille et commença de doux cercle avec son doigt sur la hanche de Kurt.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Blaine en déposant un baisé sur la joue de Kurt.

-Oui tout est parfait. Répondit Kurt en retenant les larmes qui essayés de s'échapper de ses yeux à cause de tous ce monde qu'il avait devant lui.

Santana se rapprocha d'eux lentement avec un petit sourire en coin dont elle seule avait le secret.

-Blaine pourquoi ton témoin s'avance vers nous avec son sourire de garce ? Ironisa Kurt en observant la belle brune s'avancer vers eux dans sa robe griffée.

-Mes petits poneys j'ai une surprise un peu particulière pour vous. Je viens de recevoir un message comme quoi ils sont arrivés.

-« Ils » ? demanda Blaine curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Oui « ils ». répondit Santana. Vous pouvez rentrer les gars. S'exclama Santana en direction de la porte.

Blaine et Kurt ainsi que les autres aillant entendu Santana braquèrent leurs yeux en direction de la porte. Et…

-Oh mon dieu.

-Sainte Barbra !

-Pincez-moi !

-Pour une surprise, ça c'est une surprise !

- Entrez donc, ils seront un peu plus civilisés une fois le choc passé. Assura Santana affichant un air satisfait vu les têtes des futurs jeunes mariés, au deux jeunes personnes présentes sur le seuil de la porte.

-Oh mon dieu David… réussit à articuler Kurt toujours aussi stupéfait de voir l'ancien footballeur affichant un superbe sourire en tenant la main d'un homme qui n'est autre que…Sébastian Smythe.

Si on lui avait dit ça dix ans en arrière, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne et l'aurait traité de fou furieux et qu'il aille vite faire soigner son cerveau détraqué pour avoir osé dire une telle absurdité. Mais ce qui le frappa encore plus, fut les anneaux en or que portaient les deux hommes à leurs mains gauches. Maintenant tout le monde retenait son souffle attendant la prochaine réaction. Même Sue, regarda attentivement et silencieusement la scène. Kurt s'avança lentement vers Dave et le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprirent leur conversation pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Comment vas-tu Sébastian ? Réussit à demander Blaine après s'être remis de cette surprise. On dirait qu'il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ta vie.

-Oui, maintenant je suis heureux et épanouie.

-Whoua, ou est passé le connard arrogant et sarcastique que nous avons connu ? demanda Kurt.

-Je lui ai mis un coup de pied dans le derrière et lui ai dit tchao ! répliqua Sébastian.

-Content de l'apprendre. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

-Et bien, depuis cette conversation que nous avons eu quand je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital pour m'excuser après sa tentative de suicide…avoua Sébastian en se remémorant ce passage noir de leurs vies. Mais tout ça été du passé. Beaucoup de choses ce sont passé depuis, et Sébastian faisait tout pour rendre l'homme qu'il aimait heureux, et il y arrivait très bien… Mais il n'avoua rien au couple en face de lui, sur que Kurt le taquinerait son côté « guimauve ».

-Et vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ? Continua Kurt dans son interrogatoire.

- i ans. Répondit Dave avec un large sourire sur le visage témoin de son bonheur.

- Messieurs les futurs mariés je vous présente David et Sébastian Smythe Karofsky… Annonça Santana dans un geste théâtrale avec un petit sourire en coin. Et leur petite merveille Dianna, leur fille. Brittany rejoignit le petit groupe avec une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux blond bouclé et de grands yeux bleu.

Santana était plus que ravit de son coup sur ses deux amis qui s'étaient figés face aux chocs de toutes ses révélations. Brittany redonna la petite fille à son père Sébastian pendant que Dave passa son bras autour de la taille de son mari.

-Et…ben…je…c'est…Whoua ! Bafoua Kurt, tellement les mots lui manquait face aux chocs de ses révélations.

- Whoua on a réussi à cloué sur place le grand maitre de la mode Kurt Hummel ! C'est un jour à marquer dans nos mémoires mon cœur ! s'exclama Sébastian. Celui qui fait trembler les stars, qui fait la pluie et le beau temps sur la mode. Comment as-tu fait pour détrôner la grande Anne Wintour d'ailleurs ?! S'interrogea Sébastian

-Secret défense ! Conclu Kurt avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et quel est ce grand magazine ? Interrogea Dave

-Mon dieu je suis marié avec un ignare, chéri il serait tant que tu sors la tête de tes magasines de sport et que tu reviennes dans le monde civilisé !

-La mode n'a rien d'un monde civilisé, et ça pas besoin de lever la tête de mes magasines de sport pour savoir ça.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir de la part de Sébastian et un immense éclat de rire de la part de leur fille qui fit sourire ses deux pères.

-Le Teenage Dream magazine… Et tu as raison, c'est un monde impitoyable. Claironna Kurt avec un beau sourire admirant la petite famille devant ses yeux. Il en était même un peu jaloux, lui aussi voulait avoir des enfants avec Blaine, mais il pensa que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et pour son plus grand bonheur il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie dans quelques instants. Cette pensée lui prodigua un immense frisson. Les enfants allaient suivre… très rapidement. Sébastian parcourut rapidement des yeux la salle, tous ses visages lui était familier, mais fallait se l'avouer c'était y a un petit moment.

-Je te fais une petite présentation ? demanda Kurt se doutant des pensés de Sébastian voyant son regard légèrement perdu.

-Avec plaisir.

-Mais avant donne dont ta petite merveille à Santana qu'elle aille jouer avec les autres enfants, pas besoin de te présenter Santana, la raclé qu'elle t'a mis sur le duel de Michael doit te hanter encore. S'amusa Kurt.

-C'est plutôt elle qui s'est pris une raclé.

-Dans tes rêves Criminal Chipmunk. Trancha Santana en prenant la jeune Dianna dans ses bras.

Kurt rigola doucement et se tourna vers Sébastian amusait lui aussi par la situation. Kurt entraina Sébastian avec lui et furent suivit par Blaine et Dave, qui lui se souvenait très bien de ses personnes, mais il devait se l'admettre il avait encore peur de leur réaction vu son passé en brute du glee club et ce qui c'était passé avec Kurt. Combien il regrettait… Mais ce qu'il l'avait surpris c'était son soutien après sa tentative de suicide. Kurt s'arrêta devant un premier petit groupe.

-Désolé de vous déranger mais Sébastian à la mémoire qui flanche, une petite mise à jour et de rigueur. Dit Kurt face à ses amis.

-Qui flanche, pas t'en que ça, Tu es Rachel et je suppose que c'est ton mari…Finn ? devina Sébastian qui coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Kurt.

Sébastian et Dave saluèrent le jeune couple ainsi que leur fils Mark âgé de quatre ans .

-C'était facile, qui ne connait pas l'immense star de Broadway Rachel Hudson et son mari qui est le directeur d'une des plus grandes compagnies théâtrales des Etats-Unis, Finn Hudson. Argumenta Kurt.

- Prouve-le. S'amusa Sébastian.

-Content de te revoir Dave. Parla Finn en déposant une tape amicale sur son épaule.

- Pareil, Finn. Répondit Dave dans un grand sourire.

-Et eux tu t'en rappel ?

-Hum…j'avoue que j'ai oublié vos noms. Avoua Sébastian.

- Voici la délicieuse Quinn et son mari Noah. Et leur fille Beth.

-Appel moi Puck. Dave, ravit de te voir mec.

-Moi aussi Puck.

-Quinn a créé une fondation pour les jeunes qui sont en difficultés, que ce soit avec leurs familles, ou des fugueurs, des problèmes de drogues, des grosses précoces comme elle a vécu à l'âge de seize ans, des problèmes de maladies comme la boulimie ou l'anorexie ou autres… Elle fait un travail merveilleux. Raconta Kurt avec une réelle admiration pour la jeune femme.

- Je dois beaucoup à Marley, rajouta Quinn en désignant sa belle-sœur qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, elle est médecin/psychiatre en chef de la fondation et connait réellement le sujet…

- J'ai été boulimique je sais ce que ses jeunes ont vécu, j'essaye d'aider au mieux.

Dave était complètement médusé, parlait-il de la même Quinn Fabray ? La cheerleader en chef qui régnait sur McKinley, la reine des glaces, la manipulatrice ? En tout cas il était fier d'elle, de son parcourt pour en être arrivé là. Une jeune femme épanouie, heureuse et amoureuse et apaisait…

-Avant que j'oublie, voici Marley la femme de Jake qui est le frère de Puck, tu as du le voir dans un des derniers succès sorti au cinéma.

Sébastian salua gentiment la jeune femme et son mari, mais maintenant qu'il l'a vit un souvenir lui revint en tête c'était en 2012…C'était la jeune fille qui s'était évanouie sur scène. On dirait que cette jeune femme a fait un sacré chemin aussi.

-Jake Puckerman est le frère de Noah ?! demanda Dave complètement interloqué.

-Et ouais c'est un Puckerman ! Répondit Puck en entourant les épaules de son frère.

-Et toi Puck que deviens-tu ? interrogea Dave.

-J'ai ouvert ma propre boîte dans les relations publiques, « Iroquoise Communication », je travaille essentiellement avec le Teenage Dream magasine et News direction.

-News Direction ? Demanda Dave un peu perplexe car pour lui news direction était le nom de la chorale à McKinley.

-C'est le nom de ma fondation. Répondit à Quinn à la question de Dave.

-C'est logique. Prendre une nouvelle direction pour reprendre sa vie en main... Clama Dave qui sonnait plus comme une évidence qu'une question, car il savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

-Tout à fait. Puis je voulais rendre aussi d'une certaine façon hommage aux « news direction » car ils m'ont aussi sauvé la vie. Termina Quinn.

Kurt lança un regard plein de réconfort à la jeune femme. Rachel et Marley passèrent chacune, un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme blonde. Sébastian eut un pincement au cœur face à cette vision. Ça se voyait ils étaient tous très unis c'était indéniable.

-On continue ? demanda Kurt.

Sébastian acquiesça lentement de la tête et suivit Kurt vers un autre petit groupe, composait de Tina Mike, Sam, Mercedes et Brittany. Il les représenta tour à tour, de Tina devenue avocate, qui avait ouvert son propre cabinet et comptait parmi sa prestigieuse clientèle News Direction, Teenage Dream magasine et collaboré de temps en temps avec Iroquoise communication. Quant à son mari Mike, lui avait créé sa propre compagnie de danse qui était célèbre dans le pays et travaillait avec les plus grands, de temps en temps, avec le célèbre mannequin Brittany Lopez qui venait travailler avec lui car c'était aussi une danseuse professionnelle. Il passa ensuite à la célèbre chanteuse de soul Mercedes Jones Evans et son mari mannequin qui travaillait avec les plus grandes marques, les plus grands magazines dont le Teenage Dream. Naya regardait avec de grands yeux Sébastian et Dave puis vit Blaine derrière eux et se précipita dans ses bras.

-Cherchez pas cet homme est un aiment à enfant, faites gaffe votre fille va bientôt être aimanté à lui, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Hurla Puck au loin.

-Ne l'écoutais pas, il est jaloux de ma popularité envers les plus jeunes de cette salle ! De défendit Blaine.

-C'est indéniable, répondit Kurt en lançant un lourd regard envers Blaine en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait la jeune demoiselle âgé de 3 ans dans ses bras qui avait encerclé le cou de Blaine avec ses bras et reposé sa tête sur son épaule les yeux clos et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne plaide pas en ta faveur, aimant à enfant. Rajouta Kurt le regard attendrit et le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils continuèrent vers un autre groupe, composait de deux couples dont le couple Kitty et Joe, pourtant si différent et pourtant follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, l'un travaillant dans la fondation de Quinn en tant que Assistant social en chef, il aimait se battre pour ses jeunes et se vouait corps et âmes dans son travail et l'autre créatrice d'une chaine de salon de coiffure très tendance dans tout le pays «cup'Kitty ». Ils avaient deux magnifiques enfants Matthew âgé de 4 ans et Jenna âgée de 2 ans qui partirent vers Blaine se battant pour avoir l'attention du bouclé. Le second couple était celui de Sugar et Artie, amoureux depuis longtemps lui réalisateur de films à succès et elle riche héritière et créatrice de mode avec sa marque de vêtements « Sugar Sugar », mais aussi parents d'un adorable petit Chord âgé de 5 ans.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais quitté… Dit Sébastian dans un moment d'émotion intense en faisant le tour de la salle du regard. Il en était d'une certaine façon jaloux, avec les Warblers, ils n'ont jamais était aussi proche. L'ancien Sébastian aurait tout de suite voulu cassé cette belle et grande famille, mais le nouveau était heureux pour eux et les félicita de cette amitié si vieille et si durable.

-Jamais… Unis pour toujours dit Blaine d'une voix douce entouré des enfants de ses amis.

-Allez venez, ils nous restent quelques personnes à vous présenter. Annonça Kurt en mettant son bras, bras dessus bras dessous avec Sébastian.

Ils firent quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent devant le dernier groupe de la salle.

-Sébastian voici mes parents, Burt et Carole, qui est aussi la mère de Finn. Papa, Carole voici Messieurs David et Sébastian Smythe Karofsky.

David avait peur de la réaction de Burt vu ce qu'il avait fait à son fils tant d'année en arrière. Il pensa qu'il aller le virer à coup de pied dans les fesses, ainsi que son mari qui en avait fait baver à Kurt et Blaine en semant la zizanie dans le couple. Il remarqua que son mari était dans le même état que lui, il avait peur de Burt Hummel. Mais la réaction de Burt les surpris tous les deux.

-Content de vous revoir les garçons, je vois que vous avez fait du chemin, et ensemble. Tous mes vœux de bonheurs.

Sébastian et David tellement sous le choc, mirent plusieurs secondes avant de saisir la main que Burt leur tendait.

-Tu peux être fière de toi papa, tu as réussis à terroriser Le grand Sébastian Smythe Karofsky. A lui cloué le bec sur place ! C'en est presque irréel.

-Pousse pas trop Hummel ! rétorqua Sébastian en lançant un regard noir à Kurt qui pourtant était très proche de la vérité.

-Bon continuons, mais sache que nous savons tous les deux qui a raison. S'amusa Kurt en tournant par la suite son regard vers les parents de Blaine.

-Sébastian, David, Je vous présente James et Rose Anderson, mes futurs beaux-parents. Rose, James voici Sébastian et David Smythe Karofsky. Annonça Kurt en parfait maître des lieux.

-Enchantez de vous connaitre, annonça Rose avec un sourire chaleureux. James à son tour salua les deux garçons, et retourna à sa conversation avec Burt et Rose avec Carole.

Et pour terminer il présenta d'abord le frère de Blaine, Cooper, grand acteur, qui était entrain de discuter Sue, Will, Emma et Sharron.

Maintenant les présentations terminées, ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet mis à disposition. Blaine ayant pu se libérer, - un peu des enfants qui observaient au loin le moindre de ses faits et gestes-, servit les garçons en leur donnant deux flutes de champagnes.

-A nos retrouvailles ! Annonça Kurt en tendant sa coupe. Les trois autres hommes trinquèrent contre sa flute.

-Et à votre mariage. Rajouta Dave.

Kurt et Blaine s'échangèrent un doux sourire. Plus que quelques instants et ils seront unis pour toujours. C'est à ce moment-là que revint Santana avec dans les bras la jolie Dianna qui avait eu droit à un petit changement.

-Et ben ma chérie, qu'as tu fais de ta robe bleu ? Interrogea David en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras et détaillant du regard sa nouvelle robe qui était vraiment splendide toute blanche avec une ceinture en ruban rouge au niveau des côtes, un faux col en perle rouge bordait le cou de sa Dianna. Un jupon en tulle rouge donnait un peu de volume à la robe. Pour accompagner cette tenue un petit boléro en fausse fourrure blanche était posé sur ses épaules pour la protéger du froid de l'hiver.

-Une robe de princesse papas ! Répondit leur fille de deux ans en admirant sa robe.

-J'ai pensé… qu'elle pouvait aller avec les autres enfants pour l'ouverture de la marche. Balbutia Santana avant que le couple ne puisse répondre. Beth, en désignant la jeune fille, l'accompagnera si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord.

David ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le changement de robe, quand enfin il comprit grâce à son mari qui lui donna un coup de coude et en lui faisant un signe de tête vers un petit groupe d'enfant. En effet toutes les filles avaient la même robe que sa fille. De longues et horribles secondes passèrent avant que Sébastian esquissa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Finalement il restait quelques restes de l'ancien Sébastian.

-Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord. Répondit Sébastian voyant le malaise de Santana, qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle avait peur qu'ils réagissent mal. Je savoure cet instant où nous avons fait trembler la grande star de Broadway Santana Lopez.

-Savoure, tant que tu peux, mon cher Smythe, et tu sais très bien que je ne reste jamais sur une défaite, et crois le ou non mais je me vengerai et je ferai disparaitre ce foutu petit sourire de ta tronche. Rétorqua Santana avec beau regard de vipère.

Pour toute réponse Sébastian esquissa un petit sourire avant de prendre Santana dans ses bras. CE qui choqua le couple de futur marié et Dave.

-oh douce Gaga, j'ai l'impression de voir Lucifer et Satan ce raconter les derniers potins des enfers. S'exclama Kurt en voyant les deux jeunes gens aussi proches. D'ailleurs quand vous êtes-vous revus ?

-Sur le casting de Grease. Y a deux mois à peu près. Ce cher Smythe est une star de Broadway en herbe.

-Tu as eu quel rôle oh faites mon cœur, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui les résultats ?

-Si et je vais être le beau Kenickie ! s'exclama joyeusement Sébastian.

-Pas mal pour un premier rôle Smythe ! avoua Blaine. Et toi San' ? Tu as eu quel rôle ?

-Rizzo… maugréa Santana.

-Un peu plus et j'aurais l'impression que tu n'es pas contente de ce rôle! Pourtant au lycée tu étais géniale en Rizzo et je me rappelle que tu avais adoré. S'interrogea son meilleur ami.

-Bien sûr mais j'aurais voulu être Sandy. Pesta Santana. J'étais à deux doigts d'avoir le rôle mais il a fallu que Berry vienne pointer le bout de son énorme nez sur scène.

-Rachel va jouer avec toi ? C'est super ! J'aimerai être une souris pour vous espionner. S'amusa Kurt en revoyant ses deux amies comme au temps du lycée.

-Et qui va jouer Dany ? Demanda Dave

-D'après ce que m'a dit le metteur en scène ce matin il a voulu apporter un petite touche de nouveau et de rock, et après plusieurs entretiens il s'est arrêté sur une star internationale, Blaine Anderson! Annonça Santana dans un geste théâtrale.

- Ah ben ça ne va pas être triste ! Annonça Sébastian.

-hum Je vais voir avec votre metteur en scène pour vous faire, faire la une du prochain numéro de Teenage Dream. Pensa Kurt à haute voix connaissant déjà la grande nouvelle. Ça va être super un retour sur les années lycées sur les planches de Broadway ! Faut que je me le note quelque part.

- Whoua tu peux faire ça Kurt ?! Interrogea Dave les yeux grands ouvert et Brillant d'admiration devant le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr c'est mon magazine je peux faire ce que je veux. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien envie de faire dans ce même numéro un article footballeur en herbe, ça tombe bien le prochain est sur le super bowl vu que c'est la super star Blaine Anderson qui va faire le chaud de la mi-temps ! Je pense que j'aurais quelques stylistes qui seraient ravis de s'occuper de toi. S'amusa Kurt au vu du regard noir que lui lança Sébastian, il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il s'imaginait son mari entourait d'homme en train de le tripoter dans tous les sens pour prendre ses mensurations. Ce qui amusa encore plus Kurt. T'inquiètes pas, pour toi, j'ai de vieilles stylistes très douées qui seront ravi de te tripoter de la chair fraiche !

- Au moins dit toi que tu pourras le surveiller. Le rassura Blaine, les larmes aux yeux tellement il rigolait en voyant la tête de Sébastian horrifié par ce que lui annonçait Kurt.

-Tu vas faire le show de la mi-temps du super-bowl ?! demanda Dave complètement médusé.

-Et oui après le tiens sur le terrain! J'ai vu que tu jouais !

-C'est génial ! Avoua Dave. Et tu vas faire quoi ?

-Et bien plusieurs choses mais j'avais dans l'idée avec mes deux consœurs de la mi-temps…

-Qui sont ? demanda Sébastian.

-Lady Gaga et Katy Perry. D'ailleurs elles seront là à la cérémonie.

La mâchoire de Sébastian manqua de se décrocher face à cette annonce. Comment ?! Comment ?! C'est tout dont il fut capable de penser.

-Donc je disais que j'avais dans l'idée de rendre hommage au news direction en reprenant avec elles le mash-up Thriller et heads will roll, d'ailleurs Santana va déchirer avec Gaga sur la partie Heads will roll, annonça Blaine en laissant un regardant pétillant à Santana qui semblait ne pas tenir en place complètement excitée de montrer sur scène avec eux, et avec Katy on travaille d'arrache-pied sur le reste de la chanson. Kurt m'a aidé pour les costumes, ils ressembleront beaucoup aux originaux de McKinley, Gaga en était ravie d'ailleurs après en avoir vu des photos. Après on n'a pas trop réfléchit pour le reste.

Sébastian est en pleine hallucination, Lady Gaga et Katy Perry ?! Rien que ça, c'est quoi la prochaine nouvelle que William et Kate seront présent aussi au mariage. Sébastian secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée qui pourtant, était tout à fait possible, au vu du nombre de célébrités que connaissait le couple star lui-même. Tandis que pour David une certaine étincelle brillait dans ses yeux en repensant à cette mi-temps qu'il avait adoré. Il fut empreint de nostalgie.

-Si tu veux tu pourras venir danser avec nous, Dave, sans aucun souci, en plus, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Artie, Sam, Puck, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Mercedes monteront avec nous sur scène, ça va être géniale !

-Ce serait super! Réussit à articuler Dave, à la limite des larmes de joie menaçante.

-Et moi ? demanda Sébastian avec un air faussement vexé.

-Toi chéri tu resteras dans les gradins avec notre chérie à m'applaudir, filmant la scène car je veux en avoir un souvenir. Argumenta Dave.

-Tu me tiendras compagnie, ainsi qu'à Quinn et aux autres non participant.

-Ca me semble convenable. Accepta Sébastian avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, intervient Rachel, mais… c'est l'heure. Termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire plein de joie. Elle tendit sa main vers Santana qui l'attrapa sans hésitation et partie avec sa meilleure amie, commencé à briefer les autres.

Blaine et Kurt furent parcourut d'un frisson tous les deux en même temps. Un regard s'échangea entre eux, pleins de merveilles, d'excitations, de bonheurs et de promesses. Et comme un échange silencieux tous les deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement, en y passant tout l'amour qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre dans un simple baisé.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux.

On sentait que dans la voix de Sébastian tout n'étais que sincérité. Dianna revint en marchant à vive allure vers lui demandant l'accès à ses bras qui lui accepta immédiatement en déposant un baisé sur sa joue.

-Ma princesse. Lui dit Sébastian dans un petit murmure plein d'amour. La jeune demoiselle lui fit un immense sourire avant d'entourer son cou avec ses petits bras et de blottir son visage contre la clavicule du jeune châtain. David arriva et posa un baisé sur la tête de chacun de ses deux amours avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de son mari.

Cette image remua le ventre du futur couple de jeune marié. Mon dieu c'était tellement magnifique. Eux aussi voulaient ça.

-Ça vous donne pas envie d'en avoir ? Demanda Sébastian en désignant sa fille du regard.

-En faites, nous allons devenir bientôt parents… Vu l'air interrogateur du couple, Kurt leur expliqua rapidement l'histoire. Une jeune fille que Quinn a accueillie à la fondation est enceinte de jumeaux, deux petits garçons, et elle accepte que nous adoptions ses bébés. Cette jeune femme a 15 ans et ne souhaite pas les garder se sentant incapable de les élever, sa mère est alcoolique et son père l'a abandonné, c'est assez dur pour elle, sa tante a entendu ce qui s'est passé et va s'occuper d'elle. Quinn lui a parlé de nous et a accepté de nous rencontrer. Comme dirait Quinn, elle a craqué pour nous et ne doute pas un instant que ses bébés manqueront d'amour ou de quoi que ce soit. Il nous manquait plus que le mariage pour pouvoir les adopter officiellement et c'est ainsi que Blaine a fait ça demande un soir alors que nous discutions dans central park de cette adoption, il avait tout prévu la bague, le discours, et moi… les larmes. Elle devrait accoucher dans un mois.

-Whoua… C'est incroyable, je suis sûr que vous allez faire de fantastiques parents.

-En plus ces bébés seront les plus stylés du pays avec Kurt Hummel comme père, le fashion faux pas ils ne connaitront pas. Ce qui est moins sûr avec Anderson s'il a conservé ses nœuds papillons, je les plaints d'avance. Taquina Sébastian avant de déposer un énième baisé dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-Très drôle Smythe, tu seras moins le malin quand ça reviendra à la mode. N'est-ce pas Bébé ?

-Je ne m'avancerai pas sur ce point… Essaya Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel, pour ne pas vexé son fiancé et son amour pour les nœuds papillons.

-Ok les Smythe Karofsky dans la salle, Cooper va vous montrer vos places, vous êtes dans les premières rangés à droites côté allée centrale, aller on bouge son cul avant que je vous le botte et qui vous ne puissiez plus vous assoir avant une semaine, et donnez-moi votre bout de chou, Beth va lui tenir la main pendant la marche. Ordonna Santana de manière catégorique.

-Eh ben ravit de voir que certaine ne change pas…marmonna Dave.A tout à l'heure ma chérie, papa et moi, te récupérons juste après, tu vas être sage avec Beth, d'accord ? demanda Dave à sa fille qui était toujours dans les bras de Sébastian.

-Oui. Répondit Dianna.

-Très bien.

Ils lui déposèrent un dernier baisé avant de la confier à Beth, qui leur adressa un sourire rassurant. Ils partirent mains dans la main vers le lieu de cérémonie. Beth adressa un doux sourire à la belle Dianna et l'accompagna vers le groupe d'enfants des news direction.

Blaine profita de ce petit moment d'intimité avec Kurt avant le grand moment. Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina un peu plus à l'écart. Il entrelaça délicatement ses doigts avec ceux du châtain, ses yeux étaient connectés aux siens, impossible de s'en détacher. Ses yeux bleus étaient si beaux, qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à les admirer. Kurt rougit fasse au regard de Blaine, même après tant d'années de vie commune et de relation, Blaine arrivait encore à le faire rougir avec de simples gestes.

-Tu es vraiment sublime Kurt.

-Toi aussi Blaine.

-Tu es prêt pour ce qui nous attend ? l'interrogea Blaine.

-Oui, depuis le premier regard qu'ont échangé dans cet escalier à Dalton, Blaine. Répondit sincèrement Kurt avec un sourire doux et chaleureux.

Le sourire dix milles volts de Blaine illumina son visage. Mon dieu, il aimait cet homme plus que tout au monde. Il avait la sensation d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans l'estomac quand Kurt posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement contre les siennes, content de pouvoir y goûter avant ce grand moment. Il approfondit son baisé en entourant les hanches de son fiancé avec ses bras pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, tandis que Kurt en profita pour entourer son cou avec ses bras. La langue de Blaine demanda doucement l'accès et trouva très rapidement celle de Kurt. Une danse lente et douce commença entre elles. Ils séparèrent leur bouches de quelques centimètres tout en laissant leur front collé l'un contre l'autre. Blaine émit un petit sourire a la sensation du souffle de Kurt sur sa peau qui lui prodigua un long frisson.

-Tu me coupes le souffle… même après 12 ans de relations...

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire.

-C'est réciproque… Crois-moi.

Le cœur de Kurt manqua un battement au son de la voix de Blaine. Il est tout ce qui a toujours voulu. L'homme aimant et attentionné qui attendait quand il était jeune. Il se dit qu'il avait une bonne étoile, où un ange gardien qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à lui. Peut-être sa mère de là-haut.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre en pleine séance de pré lune de miel et de léchage intense de vos amygdales mais c'est l'heure ! dit Santana à la fois exaspéré et amusé par ses deux amis. Rachel arriva peu de temps après elle, et remarqua le léger rougissement de ses amis comme des enfants pris sur le fait d'avoir piqué des bonbons, mais leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous dire ce que vous nous préparez ? demanda Kurt, qui avait capitulé face à l'acharnement de Santana et Rachel de les laisser organiser l'entrée dans la salle de cérémonie. Au bout de quelques semaines il avait capitulé agacé et exaspéré par le comportement tenace de leurs amies. Mais s'il avait accepté c'est qu'il avait une grande confiance envers son témoin et celui de Blaine mais aussi envers les news direction, il serait prêt à brûler sa collection de vêtements hauts coutures, sur le fait, qu'ils allaient tous y participer.

- Même sous la torture de voir Rachel chanter pendant des heures Lady Hummel ou galocher Finnocent pendant des heures. Clama Santana avec humour tout en se prenant un coup de coude de la part de la dit Rachel faussement vexée par sa meilleure amie.

- Avoue plutôt que tu en rêves, tu ne demandes que ça m'écouter chanter et….

- Stop ne fit même pas cette phrase tu pourrais le regrettais et moi aussi ! Ton meurtre pour ma carrière n'auras rien de bénéfique !

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dans vos roucoulades passionné, mais Blaine et moi aimerions pouvoir aller nous marier et…, Kurt écarquilla soudainement les yeux et si violement que tous crurent qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, un vent de panique s'empara de lui et commença à se propager dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient. OH mon dieu, on ne peut pas se marier…

-Quoi ?! Coupa Blaine alarmé par les propos de Kurt et complètement paniqué.

Voilà la réaction de son fiancé, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et lui attrapa le visage en coupe avec ses deux mains pour être sûr qu'il l'écoutait.

-Blaine, un jour tu apprendras à me laisser finir mes phrases, j'allais juste dire qu'il nous manquait quelques choses de bleu, d'ancien, de nouveau et d'emprunter, qui d'ailleurs étaient à la charge de nos deux témoins, lança Kurt en détournant quelques secondes sont regard de Blaine pour lancer un regard noir aux deux jeunes femmes, il redonna son attention à son futur mari qui avait poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement. Blaine il faudrait que la terre s'arrête de tourner pour que je ne puisse pas t'épouser. Je t'aime, et ça plus que tout au monde. Je veux m'unir à toi pour le reste de ma vie.

Les yeux de Blaine brillaient de soulagement et d'une joie immense, Kurt lui donna un sourire rassurant qui apaisa Blaine instantanément. Blaine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de chasser ses foutus larmes qui menacer de couler. Kurt déposa un doux et rassurant baisé sur ses lèvres. C'est tout ce qui fallut à Blaine pour chasser cette peur si soudaine. Seulement Kurt, ses mots et ses lèvres.

-Idiot, l'embêta Kurt, comme si je ne voulais plus me marier avec toi après t'en d'années à attendre que tu te décides à faire ta demande. Je vais enfin, enfin, enfin, ENFIN me marier avec Blaine Anderson, mon premier amour et qui sera aussi le dernier.

-Je suis contente d'avoir mis mon nouveau waterproof, sanglota Rachel en essayant de limiter l'avalanche de larmes.

-Mouchoirs ?! Demanda Santana en lui tendant un deuxième mouchoir. Et sinon mais deux licornes adorés avant que Kurt ne tente de nous faire la peau, à toutes les deux, nous avons pensé à prendre ses objets, dit-elle montrant sa main contenant quelque chose envelopper dans une petite poche en velours rouge. Rachel commence en première. Termina Santana en s'écartant un peu pour que son amie puisse s'approcher de son meilleur ami, Kurt, et lui montrer son présent.

-Voici quelques choses de bleu et d'ancien Kurt, je l'ai trouvé en flânant dans le magasin de brocante que nous avons découvert y a quelques mois entre central Park et Harlem. Dès que je l'ai vu je ne pouvais l'imaginer que sur toi le jour de ton mariage. Le brocanteur m'a dit qu'elle a appartenu à une jeune musicienne. Elle est assortit à tes yeux, fit remarquer Rachel les larmes coulant doucement de ses yeux.

Rachel accrocha délicatement la broche en forme d'un bouton de rose près à éclore sur le revers de la veste du châtain, les pétales étaient en diamant bleu et la tige, les feuilles et les fines épines étaient en palladium et en argent pur ce qui fit encore plus ressortir la couleur des pétales. Sur Kurt c'était tout simplement magnifique. La couleur de ses yeux brillait de mille feux.

-Elle te va vraiment bien Kurt, je suis si fière de toi, sanglota Rachel, tu as réalisé ton rêve le plus cher. Tu as affronté tout tes détracteurs, tu t'es battu pour venir à New-York vivre ton rêve et tu as plus que réussis, je suis tellement fière de toi, de vous, de ce que vous avez accomplis. Et je suis si heureuse d'être là pour voir tout ça et vivre une part de cette aventure, je t'aime tellement Kurt.

Sans attendre plus longtemps Rachel plongea dans l'étreinte de Kurt et le serra très fort contre lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Rachel, et croit sur parole je suis fière de toi et d'être ton ami.

-Humpf… je sens que vous allez épuiser mon stock de mouchoir que j'avais prévu pour Brittany, dit Santana en tendant deux mouchoirs aux deux jeunes gens entrelacés. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Blaine avec un beau sourire, a ton tour mon cher Hobbit.

Blaine grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose du genre « je ne suis pas petit…» mais Santana l'ignora et prêta plutôt son attention aux gestes qu'elle était entrain de faire, de même que ses deux autres jeunes toujours entrelacés pour voir ce qu'avait prévu la chanteuse. Elle démêla le petit nœud de la pochette et l'ouvrir délicatement. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et releva son regard vers Blaine.

-Défais ton nœud et ouvre un peu ta chemise.

-Santana…

-Discute pas fait-le ou sinon je m'en occupe, lança Santana sur un ton de défit, Blaine roula des yeux et poussa un petit soupir d'agacement, mais préféra obéir à son amie qui aurait surement mis sa menace à exécution et surement pas avec délicatesse.

-Bon garçon, taquina Santana en regardant le chanteur défaire son nœud papillon et déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Santana redonna son attention à la petite pochette et fit basculer son contenu dans son autre main, un petit tas argenté s'en échappa. Blaine reconnut instantanément ce que c'était.

-Voici quelque chose de nouveau et que je te prête, annonça-t-elle en s'avançant vers Blaine les bras tendu vers son cou pour lui attacher un collier particulier. Tu sais ce qui représente pour moi…n'est-ce pas ? demanda Satana la voix légèrement tremblante, les lèvres pincées pour éviter de laisser échapper un sanglot. Il est hors de questions qu'elle pleure, enfin qu'elle essaye de ne pas pleurer, Santana avais un peu changé, sa carapace se fissurait en présence de ses amis proches, cela avait mis des années…

-C'est le collier que t'as offert Brittany y un mois …elle te l'a offert pour symboliser… votre amour…qui… qui… dur depuis aussi longtemps que…nous… et qui vous portera change pour l'avenir… avec votre fille. Car les dauphins restent et vivent ensemble pour toujours… Blaine baissa les yeux sur le pendentif et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette idée à Brittany que les dauphins étaient des requins gay mais son amie était comme ça et il l'aimait ainsi.

-Merci Santana je sais ce que ça représente pour toi. Dit-il en prenant délicatement Santana dans ses bras. Il la serra doucement contre lui dans une éteindre tendre et délicate. Rachel et Kurt étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre en faisant de lent mouvement de bercement. Au bout de quelques instants Santana et Blaine se séparèrent.

-Si tu perds ce collier tu perdras aussi autre chose, menaça Santana en lançant un regard vers les parties intimes de Blaine qui blêmit un peu à la menace de Santana même s'il en avait l'habitude, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le garde précieusement contre moi, dit-il en tapotant sa poitrine ce qui déclencha un petit sourire à Santana.

-Allez rhabille toi sinon on va croire que Lady Hummel n'a pu résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus avant la cérémonie.

-Ami poète…

Kurt roula des yeux malgré un p'tit sourire en coin, c'est vrai que de voir Blaine comme ça l'agite fortement dans la zone sud mais le stresse de la cérémonie l'accapare de plus en plus, il se dit qu'il aura tout le temps qu'il voudra après pour profiter de son _mari_.

-Dans 5 minutes se sera à vous. Annonça Finn en s'approchant du groupe. Blaine tu as ta chemise ouverte !

-Dis-moi rien ne t'échappe Finnocence ! Heureusement que t'étais là pour lui faire remarquer…

-Santana… Interrompu Rachel en lançant des clairs avec ses yeux…

-Désolée mais c'est comme mettre Blaine sous le nez des gosses, je ne peux pas résister…. Se défendit Santana avec un air de fausse victime ou de garce.

-Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos échanges passionnés, mais la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, Blaine Rhabille toi ! Ordonna Quinn qui fit claquer son talon en signe d'impatience. Mercedes se tenait à ses côtés aves un air amusé. Dans ses mains, elle tenait deux bouquets de roses rouge et noir qu'elle donna à Rachel et Santana.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et l'aida à remettre son nœud papillon tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de déposer quelques baisés un peu partout sur son visage, ce qui amusa Mercedes complètement fane du couple Klaine.

-Quelqu'un aurait un pied de biche pour séparer Klaine ! Hurla Satana à travers la salle, ce qui fit retourner tout le monde dans leur direction. Le rouge leur monta immédiatement aux joues.

-Allez mon gars, viens avec nous, tu le retrouveras après ton futur époux ! dit Burt en attrapant doucement la main de son fils tout en lui adressant un beau sourire.

-Ok le Klaine est séparé. Bon les enfants venez nous voir, avec Quinn on va vous répéter une dernière fois ce que vous devez faire, les adultes mettez-vous tous en place et vous deux vous restez avec vos parents et vous attendez comme deux bon garçons que vous êtes. Demanda Mercedes avec toujours un énorme sourire excité sur la figure à cause de cette journée où enfin son meilleur ami allait se marier.

-Bon Beth ma chérie prend la main de Dianna vous ouvrez la marche toutes les deux. Commença Quinn en souriant avec douceur à sa fille qui quitta l'étreinte de son père et amena la jeune Smythe-Karofsky devant les portes.

Tina s'approcha d'elles et leur donna deux paniers composés de pétales de roses rouge et blanche.

-Ensuite, Matthew tu les suis avec ta sœur Jenna, poursuit Quinn.

Tina donna un panier à la jeune demoiselle, et une rose noir sans épine au garçon.

-Heather, ma puce, tu es avec Mark. Tu lui tiens la main. Tina donna aussi un panier Blanc à la demoiselle de 7 ans et une rose noir à Mark, fasciné par la fleur. Ensuite nous avons la belle Léa avec Chord.

Tina continua son rituel de distribution.

-Et pour fermer la marche nous avons Cory et Naya. Et Tina donna son dernier panier et sa dernière rose avant de reprendre son bouquet composé de rose blanche et rouge comme les autres filles. Ce sera tonton Coop' qui vous diras où vous mettre quand vous serez au bout de l'allée. Annonça Quinn en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille qui acquiesça avec un sourire. Tout le monde m'a bien compris ? Interrogea Quinn avec une voix douce mais ferme à la fois.

-Oui ! répondirent les enfants tous ensemble.

-Très bien, mes chéris. Mike, Sam ouvraient les portes s'il vous plait. Beth, je compte sur toi ma chérie pour les guider vers le lieu de cérémonie, si tu as un souci on sera juste derrière.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je vais y arriver.

Quinn déposa un dernier baisé sur le front de sa fille ainsi que son père. Mais aussi tous les autres parents embrassèrent leurs enfants.

-Et nous deux on fait quoi, on va taper la causette autour du bar ? Interrogea Kurt avec sarcasme, qui été agacé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire dans ce qu'avait organisé leur ami.

-Toi mon cher porcelaine, tu te tiens au bras de Carole et Burt et tu les laisses faire, ils savent ! Ainsi que Rose et James. Tout est sous contrôle Hummel, arrête de t'en faire, tu vas finir par te faire apparaître des rides, ce serait con vu le temps que tu mets pour entretenir ta gueule d'ange. Conclu Santana aux incessantes tentatives de Kurt de savoir ce qu'ils avaient préparé.

-Y a intérêt, sinon je deviendrai votre pire cauchemar à vous tous ! Menaça Kurt en plissant des yeux d'un air menaçant.

-Cause toujours, Lady Hummel.

Une douce musique classique commença pour prévenir que c'était l'heure. Kurt et Blaine observèrent leurs amis se mettre en place deux par deux et étrangement pas comme ils le pensaient.

-Tu viens mon grand ? demanda Burt

-Oui, il se tourna vers Blaine qui était juste derrière lui, je te retrouve devant l'autel je serais le gars en blanc qui t'attendra avec impatience et un sourire idiot sur la figure.

Blaine ainsi que leurs parents rigolèrent.

-Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Kurt déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvres de Blaine avant de se laisser conduire par ses parents… au milieu de la file des news direction. Kurt était un peu perdu, Il se retourna une dernière fois et vit Blaine deux rangés plus loin, pareil au milieu des ND.

-Attention mes poneys, on est partis. Lança Santana excité par l'évènement.

Les enfants sortirent de la salle en premier deux par deux, les uns derrières les autres dans l'ordre indiqué. Ce fut aux tours des adultes de sortir, après les enfants. Enfin ils avaient quitté la salle des préparatifs et se lancèrent dans la direction de la grande salle de cérémonie, le couloir qu'ils traversèrent était revêtu de blanc et étaient très lumineux dû aux immenses fenêtres qui laissé passer les doux rayons de soleil de ce mois de décembre. Kurt sentit son cœur accélérer sa cadence dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisait plus dur, il se retourna une nouvelle fois, et vit un peu plus loin Blaine lui faire un sourire bienveillant et rassurant. Il lui fallut un simple regard de la part Blaine pour sentir un peu mieux. Il reprit son attention sur la marche qui avançait, ses bras étaient bras dessus bras dessous avec ceux de Burt et Carole. Il aurait aimé que ce soit sa mère qui l'amène devant l'autel. Mais il fut quand même très content que Carole l'accompagne aussi, elle l'aimait comme un second fils. Elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux et serra un peu plus fort sa main posé sur son bras.

-On y est presque mon grand.

Pendant ce temps Blaine était l'un des hommes les plus heureux au monde, ses parents, ses amis, sa famille étaient présent pour ce jour si cher à son cœur. Son père avait un sourire aux lèvres ainsi que sa mère qui avait en plus des petites larmes de joies au coin des yeux. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte en bois ébène. Deux hommes en costumes queue de pics, les attendaient. Un hochement de tête de Rachel et les deux hommes ouvrir lentement la porte, sur l'immense salle. Les murs étaient aussi blanc que le couloir, seul des poutres apparentes de couleurs ébène comme la porte s'opposé à cette clarté, le sol en pierre grise épousaient parfaitement la couleur des nombreux bancs blanc, La salle était d'une luminosité agréable et sublime dû à la verrière qui se trouvait au plafond, des guirlandes de fleurs blanches et rouge étaient suspendu dans toute la pièce et attachés au banc des invités qui ce levèrent à l'ouverture des portes. La pièce était a coupé le souffle, on se serait cru dans un champ de fleurs, les enfants regardés la grande salle avec des yeux grands ouverts brillant d'émerveillement. L'orchestre commença à jouer une douce musique, Beth montra l'exemple en commençant à lancer les pétales de roses dans le ciel. Les pétales dansaient dans les aires avec harmonie et légèreté avant de tomber sur le sol. Les enfants avancèrent en rythme dans l'allée centrale. Tous les invités avaient les yeux braqués sur eux. Une décharge traversa tout le corps de Kurt reconnaissant immédiatement l'air de la chanson joué par les musiciens. Il se tourna vers Blaine qui comprit immédiatement qu'il l'avait reconnu lui aussi. Maintenant il voulait savoir ce que leurs amis avaient préparé. Mais l'idée faisait son chemin à présent. Devant lui Rachel et Santana ouvrait la marche des adultes suivit de Puck et Finn. Santana et Rachel se tenaient la main ainsi que derrière elles, Puck et Finn, ce qui choqua le couple de futur marié mais les amusa et les toucha à la fois. Car ses deux amis qui étaient hétéros jusqu'à l'os leur montraient leur soutiens inébranlable envers eux jusqu'à leur mariage.

**Santana:**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,

_Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer,_

_**Rachel:**_

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,****  
**_Te regarder sourir pendant que tu dors,_

Burt et Carole arrachèrent Kurt à sa stupeur, et avancèrent lentement derrières les deux premiers duos qui chantaient mains dans la main. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Kurt, impossible de respirer normalement tellement l'émotion était forte.

**Santana et Rachel :**

**While you are far away and dreaming,****  
**_Pendant que tu es loin et que tu rêves,_

**Puck :**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**  
_Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon,_

**Finn :**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever,****  
**_Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dans cet instant,_

**Finn et Puck :**

**Every moment spent with you is a moment**

_Chaque instant passé avec toi est un instant que _

**Santana, Rachel, Puck et Finn :**

**I treasure**  
_j'apprécie_

_A présent les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Kurt impossible de les retenir, mais un merveilleux sourire était sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu qu'il était heureux. Le refrain ne tarda pas et procura un frisson à toute l'assistance._

_**Santana et Rachel**_

**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,****  
**_Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,_  
**Puck et Finn :**

**Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,****  
**_Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,_  
**Santana, Rachel, Puck et Finn :**

**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,****  
**_Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,_  
**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing****  
**_Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien rater_

Mon dieu Blaine n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passait devant lui, tout ça semblait si irréel et pourtant tout l'était. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Santana et Rachel chanter ensembles avec un sourire sur la figure tandis que les garçons affichaient un air complice. Juste derrière Kurt et ses parents, Quinn, Brittany, Mike et Sam se préparaient à chanter tout en continuant d'avancer lentement dans l'allée.

**Quinn:**

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,****  
**_Allongé contre toi sentant ton coeur battre,_

**Cette chanson était tout simplement sublime et exprimé parfaitement ce qui ressentait pour Kurt, il aimait ça être allongé auprès de lui, le regarder dormir paisiblement la poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme régulier. Passé sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre, s'il le pouvait, il aimerait rester couché dans leur lit avec lui pour le reste de leurs jours, simplement le regarder. **

**Brittany :**

**And I wondering what you are dreaming,**_  
__Et je me demande ce à quoi tu rêves,_  
**Mike :**

**Wondering if it's me you are seeing,**  
_Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois,_  
**Sam :**

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,****  
**_Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie dieu que l'on soit ensemble,_  
**Quinn, Brittany, Mike et Sam**

**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,**

_Je veux juste rester avec toi en cet instant pour toujours,_

**Tous :**

**forever and ever**  
_toujours et à jamais_

Tout l'assemblait était époustouflé par l'arrivait des jeunes mariés et de leurs amis, même les grandes célébrités présentes parmi la foule d'invités de cette union était sous le charme et souriaient au bonheur de leurs amis. Kurt se retournait de temps en temps vers Blaine pour pouvoir voir son visage illuminé et fasciné. Ses yeux brillaient, et il ne pouvait cesser de sourire, les yeux du bouclé était braqué sur Kurt ne voulant pas louper ce petit échange, mon dieu qu'il aimait cet homme, et ses parents et ses amis les emmenaient tous les deux vers l'autel pour les unir, cette idée submergea Blaine de nouvelles petites larmes. Blaine avait constaté que Brittany et Quinn avançait dans l'allée main dans la main en chantant avec tout leur cœur comme Sam et Mike qui avaient eux aussi liés leur main. Tout ça était trop pour Blaine qui laissa échapper un peu plus ses émotions, des larmes de joies glissaient le long de ses joues. Kurt lançait quelques regards dans l'assemblée comme pour ce souvenir de qui était présent car à cet instant dans sa tête tout tournait à une allure fulgurante dans un bonheur sans fin. Il aperçut Dave et Sébastian en totale admiration devant leur fille qui marchait en tête de file. Sébastian n'en perdit pas une miette en la filmant.

**Quinn et Brittany :**

**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,****  
**_Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,_  
**Mike et Sam :**

**Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,****  
**_Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,_

Devant eux les enfants étaient arrivés devant l'autel et se dirigèrent vers la gauche de l'édifice et furent accueilli par… les Warblers et non Coop' comme cela avait était annoncé, la surprise fut encore plus grand pour Blaine et Kurt qui ne les avaient pas aperçut jusqu'à présent. Mon dieu ils étaient là… Santana se retourna vers eux, et même si Blaine était plus loin que Kurt, il distingua sans difficulté le sourire satisfait de son amie. Le groupe de chanteur à capella rajoutèrent leur voix au news direction. Ils sourirent tous à Blaine et Kurt, qui n'avaient pas vu la surprise arriver. En effet, sans comprendre comment, -où ils avaient une vague idée-, ils avaient perdu contact. Des broutilles d'adolescents, des chamailleries stupides, des distances fulgurantes, ils avaient cessaient tout contact, mise à part avec Wes et David. Santana, Rachel, Puck et Finn arrivèrent à leurs tours devant l'autel, ils se dirigèrent vers la droite pour se mettre sur les premières marches. Et Kurt se retrouva à son tour devant, seulement lui, il monta les trois marches face à lui pour s'y rendre. Ses parents, lui déposèrent un baisé sur chaque joue avant de se mettre en retrait. Kurt se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée et au reste des News Directions qui chantaient et marchaient jusqu'à l'autel, mais surtout face à Blaine, toujours en marche vers lui. Kurt ne pouvait cesser de penser à quel point il était beau… Cet homme allait être siens pour toujours, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Blaine et ne put s'en détacher. Il en eut le souffle coupé, cet effet arrivait souvent à Kurt quand Blaine était dans les parages.

**Quinn, Brittany, Mike et Sam:**

**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,****  
**_Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,_

**I still miss you baby **

_Tu me manques quand même bébé_

**Tous:**

**and I don't want to miss a thing****  
**_et je ne veux rien rater_

En effet, il ne voulait rien rater de sa vie avec Kurt. Savourer chaque instant. Du matin quand il se réveillait au soir où ils se couchaient tous les deux. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Kurt. Il encra un peu plus ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et articula un je t'aime, le cœur de Kurt explosa dans sa poitrine.

**Mercedes:**

**And I don't want to miss one smile,****  
**_Et je ne veux pas rater un seul sourire,_  
**Tina:**

**I don't want to miss one kiss,**  
_Je ne veux pas rater un seul baiser,_

Brittany, Quinn, Sam et Mike rejoignirent les autres. Et ce fut au tour de Blaine et de ses parents de monter les marches jusqu'à Kurt, son cœur s'emballa un peu plus, sa respiration tremblait, et l'adrénaline dans ses veines fusait à toute vitesse. Ca y est ils y étaient. Et pour tout l'or du monde ils ne voulurent échanger cet instant. Les parents de Blaine embrassèrent leur fils tout en souriant et se mirent en retrait tout comme Burt et Carole. Seul Blaine et Kurt se trouvaient devant l'autel couverte de magnifiques fleurs. A cet instant une bulle se créa au-dessus d'eux, la poitrine de Kurt se serra en voyant les dernières traces de larmes de Blaine. Il tendit sa main et Blaine l'attrapa immédiatement, la tenant avec ses deux mains comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il caressa lentement le dos de la main de son fiancé en décrivant de petits cercle, Kurt lança un regard remplit d'amour à Blaine. Ils se quittèrent des yeux pour observer le reste de leurs amis qui remontés l'allées et constatèrent que eux aussi comme les précédents duos, se tenaient main dans la main, et même le duo William, Jake, ce qui provoqua un petit sourire ne coin au couple.

**William:**

**I just want to be with you right here with you,**  
_Je veux juste être avec toi ici même avec toi,_  
**Jake:**

**Just like this, I just want to hold you close,**  
_Juste comme ça, je veux te serrer contre moi,_  
**Emma et Sugar:**

**I feel your heart so close to mine**  
_Je sens ton cœur si près du mien_  
**Joe et Artie:**

**And just stay here in this moment,**  
_Et juste rester ici en cet instant,_  
**Kitty et Marley:**

**For all of the rest of time**  
_Pour tout le reste du temps_

A présent ils étaient tous réussit sur l'estrade à chanter en cœur pour Kurt et Blaine, tous les regards n'étaient que Bienveillance, amour, amusement, bonheur… un quatuor féminin retentit dans la salle en improvisation, tandis que le reste du groupe continuait la chanson à la sauce news direction/ Warblers. Les voix de Santana, Rachel, Mercedes et Marley n'étaient que pur merveilles, ses quatre voix réunis dans un cœur pour faire les improvisations de la chanson n'était qu'explosion et feu d'artifice, ce qui scotcha toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle. Un frisson parcourut toute l'échine de Blaine tandis que qu'il essayait de réapprendre à respirer normalement tellement l'émotion l'empêcher de respirer correctement. C'étaient pour eux qu'ils faisaient ça, rien que pour eux…

**Tous :**

**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,****  
**_Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,_  
**Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,****  
**_Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,_  
**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,****  
**_Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,_

**I still miss you baby **

_Tu me manques quand même bébé_

**and I don't want to miss a thing****  
**_et je ne veux rien rater_

La dernière note se termina en faisant un dernier écho majestueux dans la pièce. Tous les invités ainsi que Kurt et Blaine applaudirent en direction de des deux groupes de chanteurs. Kurt souri à pleine dents avant de se tourner vers l'assistance, pour observer les mines réjouis des invités. Ils étaient certes très nombreux, mais lui et Blaine connaissaient parfaitement chacun d'entre eux, que ce soit de la famille des amis d'enfance, d'école, de lycée, d'université, des collègues de Kurt qui étaient très nombreux et certains célèbres, ils l'adoraient, ainsi que les collègues de Blaine qui eux étaient pour la plus part vraiment très célèbre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire en voyant toutes cette foule, c'était un mariage rien qu'avec les gens les plus proches.

-Ça fait un sacré paquet de proches ! S'était amusé Blaine après avoir vu la liste finale des invités.

Kurt sortis de sa rêverie par un doux baisé sur le dos de sa main. Il se tourna vers Blaine et à présent tous les deux comprirent qu'une nouvelle page de leur vie s'écrivait à présent. Un échange non verbal, juste avec le regard c'était établit entre eux, mais l'un comme l'autre ne voulait faire machine arrière, car c'est ce qu'ils attendaient et voulaient le plus au monde. Blaine leva sa main en direction de la joue de Kurt et essuya la dernière larme de joie du châtain. A présent tout le monde se tue et attendit avec une certaine excitation la suite des évènements.

-A présents messieurs, c'est à vous de faire votre show! Affirma Santana en s'avançant avec Rachel en tant que témoins du couple.

Un rire se déclencha dans l'assistance. La jeune prêtrise, que Kurt et Blaine avaient choisi pour officialiser leur union s'avança vers eux avec des mouvements fluide dans sa tenue de cérémonie. La jeune femme avait été touchée par le couple, et très stupéfaite qu'ils la choisissent, en effet elle n'avait encore jamais officialisé une union qu'elle soit pour un couple hétéro ou homo. C'était une grande première pour elle. Et le stresse était encore plus grand sachant que c'était un couple énormément célèbre elle serait plutôt attendu à un prêtre connu des stars … mais comme l'avait dit Blaine, ils n'aimaient pas faire comme tout le monde et avait grandement confiance en elle, en qui ils avaient entendu beaucoup de bien par le biais de Joe. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença sa toute première célébration. Le silence tomba dans la salle.

-Amis, parents, enfants, sont présents dans ce magnifique lieu pour unir Blaine et Kurt. Je sais que Blaine tenais vraiment à dire ses vœux en premier, je lui laisse la parole.

Blaine inspira profondément et expira avec un léger tremblement, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, non pas question de se laisser submerger maintenant.

-Kurt, dès que ta voix c'est élevé à Dalton en chantant Blackbird pour évacuer ta peine, mon cœur a cessé de battre, même s'il m'a fallu du temps et de grands coup de claques derrière la tête de la part de certains…

Une vague de rire s'éleva dans la pièce et surtout du côté où se tenaient les Warblers qui se remémoraient le bon vieux temps.

-…pour m'en rendre compte. En t'écoutant chanter je me suis dit, Blaine tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu cherchais ailleurs l'amour, alors que le grand amour est là depuis le début devant tes yeux. Et depuis ce premier baisé à Dalton, je ne pouvais imaginer embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Depuis ce jour-là ma vie brille de mille feux, c'est un feu d'artifice continuel. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre, à nous apprivoiser, à grandir ensemble, à s'aimer ensemble… Je sais que ce bonheur qui inonde mon cœur c'est grâce à toi…

Kurt renifla doucement et laissa ses larmes s'évacuer encore pour relâcher tout cet amour qu'il ressentait à cette instant, il resserra son emprise sur les mains de Blaine, il avait besoin de se contact chaud et familier pour être bien sûr que tout cela est bien réel. Blaine poursuivit ses vœux non sans mal.

-…Quand tu as accepté de m'épouser et de fonder une famille avec moi,… tu as faits de moi,… Kurt, le plus heureux des hommes.

Un reniflement qui ce voulu discret attira l'attention des jeunes mariés et des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Rachel s'empourpra un peu plus et essuya ses larmes. Santana leva les yeux au ciel et étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire. Rachel lui lança un regard « arrête ton charme, on sait toutes les deux que tu n'en mène pas large non plus"

-…Kurt je te promets d'être ton partenaire fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine. Je te promets de t'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, de soutenir tes rêves et tes aspirations, de t'honorer et de te respecter, de rire et de pleurer avec toi, de te consoler dans la détresse. Et de te chérir aussi longtemps que nous vivrons…

L'émotion commençait à être à son comble dans la salle. Rachel était littéralement en larmes, elle essuya délicatement avec son index l'énième larme qui coulait le long de sa joue tout en adressant un fabuleux sourire aux garçons. Santana luttait contre l'avalanche de sentiments qui ce déversait en elle. Les filles des news direction n'en mené par large non plus, le regard vaporeux était présent. Tandis que les garçons abordaient un sourire indécollable de leurs lèvres envers le jeune couple.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu dire tes vœux en premier Blaine. Taquina Kurt en essuyant ses larmes et déclenchant un rire dans l'assemblée. Kurt admira les yeux mordorés de Blaine, il n'y voyait que de l'amour à l'intérieur.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration pour trouver la force de parler correctement pendant ses vœux. Il voulait être clair pour les exprimer à Blaine. La boule qui se trouvait au niveau de sa gorge se stoppa quelque peu.

-Blaine, Je remercie le ciel tous les jours, que ce soit toi que j'ai arrêté dans cet escalier. Quand nos regards se sont croisés la première fois, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Quand nos mains se sont touchées pour la première fois je n'ai plus voulu les quitter. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès la première seconde. Quand je pense à nous deux j'ai toujours les paroles de Teenage Dream que tu m'as chanté pour la toute première fois… No regrets, just love, We can dance until we die, You and I, We'll be young forever…

La poitrine explosa en un million de petite décharge électrique. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Son cœur battait à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisés par la perfection de Kurt, il ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer.

-…Avec toi j'ai découvert l'amour vrai et sincère. Je veux créer avec toi un foyer d'amour et de vie. Vieillir à tes côté jusqu'à l'heure de notre mort car je ne peux imaginer ma vie autrement. Je promets solennellement de garder et de chérir du plus profond de mon âme notre union et toi, Susurra Kurt d'une voix légèrement rauque mais suffisamment audible pour être entendu de tous. Je promets de t'aimer fidèlement, renonçant à tout autre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, où que nous conduise la vie. Je te protègerai, te ferai confiance, et je te réconforterai. Je partagerai tes joies et tes peines, et je te réconforterai dans la détresse. Je promets de te chérir et de te soutenir tes espoirs et tes rêves et de te garder auprès de moi. Tout ce qui est à moi et à toi. Je te donne ma main, mon cœur, et mon amour, aujourd'hui, et aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.

Des larmes glissèrent lentement des joues de Blaine ressentant un plein d'amour de la part de Kurt.

-Ne pleure pas, murmura Kurt en essuyant une larme avec son pouce.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, répondit Blaine tout en souriant et essuyant une larme sur la joue de Kurt.

Plusieurs reniflements s'élevèrent dans la salle, et deux particulièrement près du couple.

-Chéri tu peux être fière de toi tu as réussi à faire pleurer Santana, affirma Blaine dans un sourire tout en désignant sa meilleure amie.

Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent à cette annonce.

-Vous me le payerez, marmonna Santana en essayant ses larmes.

-Quand tu veux, acquiescèrent Kurt et Blaine à l'unisson.

Un rire général s'éleva dans la salle.

-Poursuivons, demanda Anna la maitresse de cérémonie au couple et à la salle. Avant de continuer, y aurait-il quelqu'un qui s'oppose à cette union ? Si c'est le cas qui le dise maintenant où se taise à jamais.

Santana fit volteface à une allure fulgurante vers l'assemblée, ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs prêt à foudroyer le premier qui oserai lever la main en signe de protestation à cette union. Kurt et Blaine eurent un petit sourire en coin en voyant le comportement très protecteur. Personne n'osa lever ne serais que le petit doigt ou bouger une oreille.

-Bien nous pouvons continuer, Indiqua Anna amusée, Les alliances ? interrogea-t-elle au deux garçons.

Ils se tournèrent instinctivement vers les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient dans leurs mains deux petites pochettes blanches. Elles gravirent les dernières marches et se mirent chacune à côté d'un futur marié.

-Bien à présent… Blaine Devon Anderson acceptes-tu de prendre Kurt Elisabeth Hummel comme légitime époux dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, de lui promettre fidélité, de le soutenir dans les épreuves que vous aurez à surmonter ?

Blaine ne douta pas une seconde de sa réponse et répondit d'une voix enjouée et envahit d'amour « oui ». Le sourire de Kurt illumina son visage. Il était responsable du bonheur de Kurt et il en était fier. Il se tourna vers Santana qui lui donna une magnifique alliance en platine, Blaine remercia son amie avec un sourire. Il attrapa délicatement l'alliance et la passa lentement au doigt de Kurt, qui ne put contenir un petit reniflement.

-Et toi Kurt Elisabeth Hummel acceptes-tu de prendre Blaine Devon Anderson comme légitime époux dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie de lui promettre fidélité et de soutenir dans les épreuves qui vous aurez à surmonter ?

-Oui, je le veux. Clama Kurt fou de joie d'épouser l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il se tourna à son tour vers son témoin, Rachel, dont le visage baignait de larmes mais dont le sourire était au rendez-vous. Elle lui donna gentiment l'alliance identique à celle qui portait à sa main gauche. Il la remercia silencieusement et se retourna vers Blaine en lui attrapant tendrement la main gauche. Il lui glissa amoureusement la bague au doigt et fit de doux cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Blaine. Tous les deux avaient le regard braqué sur leurs alliances où une fine inscription était lisible.

You are my teenage dream forever…

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Moi aussi Blaine pour toujours et à jamais.

Anna adressa un sublime sourire au couple, ravit d'avoir célébrer leur union auquel l'amour était le maitre mot. Elle s'en rappellera toujours de ce premier mariage, elle aurait échangé sa place contre aucun aux prêtres ou prêtrises.

-A présent, vous êtes unis par les liens du mariage, Mesdames et Messieurs j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous présenter Messieurs Kurt et Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

Une salve d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle, ainsi que des sifflements de joies, des rires, des pleures…

-La coutume le veut, vous pouvez vous embrasser. Ajouta Anna.

Blaine se pencha un peu vers Kurt et le laissa terminer le peu de distance qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres entrèrent dans une danse lente et tendre, des larmes se mêlèrent à cette échange, Tout n'était qu'amour, bonheur, joie… Ils avaient les yeux clos tous les deux pour savourer encore un peu plus ce premier baiser de jeunes mariés.

-Je t'aime Kurt Anderson-Hummel, et tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes… murmura Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Je suis heureux de t'appartenir.

Les cris et les sifflements redoublèrent dans les lieux de leur union. Les news direction se prenaient dans les bras tout en poussant des cris de joies, les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, les garçons se tapaient dans les mains et sifflèrent. Sébastian et David souriaient à pleines dents et applaudirent énergiquement. Des « Bravos », des « Félicitations », des « Vives les jeunes mariés » fusèrent dans la salle. Les parents de Blaine et de Kurt se levèrent pour féliciter le couple. Burt prit son fils dans ses bras le regard brillant et une lueur de fierté éclairée ses yeux.

-Je t'aime mon grand et je suis fière de toi et de toi aussi Blaine, acquiesça Burt en regardant Blaine qui était dans les grands de ses parents. Caroles rejoint Burt et Kurt dans leur étreinte. Elle embrassa tendrement Kurt sur chacune de ses joues.

Les parents de Blaine prirent à leur tour Kurt dans leur bras et le félicita. Burt et Carole firent de même avec Blaine. Après cela les parents du couple les laissèrent reprendre leurs esprits et permirent à leurs deux témoins de les prendre dans leurs bras à leur tour. Après cela Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et descendirent les marches pour remonter l'allée centrale sous les acclamations de la salle, de leur amis, de leurs familles, et de leurs collègues. Derrière eux les news direction et leur parents leurs emboitèrent le pas. Les enfants avaient rejoint leurs parents. Blaine et Kurt avait un sourire un indécollable sur leurs lèvres, heureux, tout simplement heureux et aussi sur un petit nuage. A présent ils étaient mariés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux…

* * *

-Votre attention ! OH Hé ! demanda Santana à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle du banquet. Merci, je sais que je vous tire de votre digestion et de vos discussions mais nous avons d'autres surprises qui attendent ces deux-là, dit-elle en désignant les Hummel-Anderson en pleines roucoulades. Ohhhh s'il vous plait vous aurez tout le temps de vous lécher le visage pendant votre lune de miel.

Le rouge monta aux joues du couple, leurs yeux lancèrent des regards noirs à la brune qui s'en amusa.

-Santana ! Glapirent le couple.

- Quoi ce n'est pas comme si je mentais ! S'indigna-t-elle avec amusement.

Le couple marmonna dans son coin face au sourire provocateur de la latina.

-Bon, les longs discours assommant ce n'est pas mon fort mais plutôt celui de Rachel donc passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuse, Klaine, avec les news direction nous avons encore une surprise pour vous… Et je demanderai au Warblers et A Calamity Smythe de nous rejoindre.

-Lopez… rumina Sébastian en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle. A tout de suite ! annonça-t-il à son mari et à sa fille. J'espère qu'elle ne me mangera pas tout cru, elle en serait capable.

Elle attrapa l'ancien Warblers par la cravate et l'entraina avec elle sur la scène installé pour l'occasion, et se dirigèrent vers « les coulisses ».

-Changera-t-elle un jour ? interrogea Kurt en déposant un baiser sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Blaine.

- Mmmh je ne pense pas, Santana aura toujours un petit côté Satan et je ne l'imagine pas autrement, c'est elle. Et je ne pense pas la vouloir autrement. On va dire que ça fait partie de son charme, s'amusa Blaine en entourant les épaules de Kurt avec son bras pour restreindre la distance entre eux.

Avec son autre main de libre il attrapa la main gauche de Kurt et admira son alliance. Il embrassa tendrement sa main puis embrassa délicatement ses lèvres si provocatrices à son goût. Seul les bougies les éclairées, les lumières s'étant éteint après l'annonce de Santana, l'endroit était vraiment sublime, du grand Kurt Hu… Anderson Hummel. Une immense pièce blanche toujours dans le style du château avec des poutres noires apparentes. Des tables rondes étaient disposées aléatoirement dans toute la salle mais avec une parfaite osmose dans la pièce. Elles étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches. Des bouquets de roses rouge, blanche et noir, étaient disposés en centre de table. Sur toutes les tables, des bougies encerclaient les fleurs rendant le lieu encore plus romantique. Le plafond était pareil que celui dans la salle de cérémonie, avec juste la lumière des bougies on pouvait admirer les étoiles et la lune. C'était tout simplement magnifique à voir. Kurt avait voulu faire plaisir à Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil aux Films d'Harry Potter dont il était fan. Toujours enlacés, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers le ciel apparent qui était juste magique, beaucoup de personnes les imitèrent.

-NON NON NON NON ! IL n'en est pas question ! Articula Sébastian en entrant sur la scène suivit par Santana qui avait l'air d'une furie.

-Sébastian Andrew Smythe Karofsky, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener ta gueule de tombeur en coulisse où je me ferais un plaisir de le faire, ne me tente pas ! Siffla Santana fixant Sébastian telle une lionne sur sa proie.

- Faudra que tu m'attrape avant Lopez ! Lança Sébastian en courant vers l'autre entrée des coulisses.

-SMYTHE ! Gronda Santana en se lançant à sa poursuite.

- Et ben ça risque de promettre, annonça Blaine après la scène qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux.

-Ils ont de la chance que je sois dans tes bras, sinon j'irai leur botter les fesses, pour oser foutre le bordel à notre réception. Annonça Kurt en plongeant un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son Blaine, son époux… C'était son endroit préféré, sentir sa poitrine s'élever contre lui, son odeur si délicieuse. C'était son Blaine.

Rachel monta sur scène et prit le micro.

-Normalement c'était à Santana de continuer la présentation… Mais elle a réussi à attraper Sébastian. Donc c'est moi qui ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous allons vous interpréter quelques chansons qui symbolise notre merveilleux petit couple pendant leur années de lycées, où nous avons étais témoins de la naissance de ce que nous appelons le Klaine. Débita Rachel à la salle. Et…

-Hudson Abrège j'ai déjà eu le temps d'en finir avec Smythe, ne me pousse pas à me charger de ton cas ! Menaça Santana qui fit irruption sur scène.

-C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands cheveux et puis… répondit Rachel en se dirigeant vers les coulisses suivit de Santana qui leva les bras et les yeux au ciel en désespérant.

Nos chers amis Artie Abram et Sam Evans vont nous interpréter Silly love Song, chantait à la st Valentin par Blaine, Kurt et les Warblers, cette chanson fut interprété après que Kurt est avoué ses sentiments à Blaine. Termina Rachel dans les coulisses.

-Que de souvenirs, murmura Kurt.

Artie et Sam montèrent sur scène en tenu de … Warblers se qui amusa et fit une pincée au cœur des jeunes mariés à la vue de ses blazers, les Warblers les rejoignirent après avoir enfilé leur ancien uniforme.

-Ok je prépare les mouchoirs, annonça Kurt en cherchant dans sa veste un paquet de kleenex ce qui déclencha un petit rire à Blaine qui se pencha et embrassa délicatement Kurt sur la joue.

La musique commença et les souvenirs revinrent, aux bouclés et au châtains. Tout ce bouscula dans leurs têtes, les cafés au breackticks, les duos qu'ils avaient faits ensemble, leurs longues conversations dans le parc de l'académie de Dalton, le béguin de Blaine pour Jeremiah, leur conversation nocturne dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre… La chanson se termina et une autre commença « Baby it's cold outside »… Un frisson parcourut Kurt en se remémorant cette chanson, leur premier duo, l'émotion commença à s'emparer de Kurt, qui essaya de contrôle ses sentiments qui montaient de plus en plus. Rachel et Finn étaient vraiment magnifique tous les deux avec les uniformes des Warblers à jouer au chat et à la souris comme ils l'avaient fait dans ses souvenirs. Et ça s'enchaina avec « Blackbird » chanté par Mercedes et les Warblers. Cette fois-ci Kurt ne put retenir ses larmes et les laissa couler en écoutant son amie chanter cette chanson qui était si importante à ses yeux… Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et continua à savourer la chanson qui l'emmenait vers de lointains souvenirs précieux. Mercedes avait revêtue un costume noir qui s'approchait assez bien de la tenue qu'il portait ce jour-là, il remarqua que ses amis avaient voulu retracer la scène dans les moindre petits détails, jusqu'à leurs tenues, c'était des amis les plus merveilleux qu'il puisse rêver d'avoir. La chanson se termina, Kurt essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses larmes mais ce fut peine perdu quand Quinn, Puck et les Warblers montèrent sur scène pour interpréter « Candles », Blaine entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt et embrassa de temps en temps ses cheveux en ravalant les sanglots menaçant qui manquaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Leur premier duo en tant que couple… Même s'ils avaient perdu les régionales ce jour-là, ils avaient gagné bien plus… Et ce fut au tour de Sébastian en uniforme de Warblers et les cheveux recouvert de… gel qui monta sur scène avec un air grognon surement dû à la coiffure ce qui déclencha un fou rire au couple et à Dave non loin d'eux.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça ?! S'exclama Kurt entre deux fous rires.

-Ben si la preuve. C'est Santana rien lui fait peur ! Répondit Blaine. Mais j'avoue que c'est bien trouvé.

-Je pense que c'est sa vengeance pour tout à l'heure c'est le seul qui a subit le châtiment du gel.

-Le gel n'a rien d'un châtiment !

-Même pas en rêve tu penses à faire revenir un tube de gel à la maison, Blaine, faudra me passer sur le corps, ajouta Kurt qui avait redressait sa tête pour faire face à Blaine.

-Me tente pas… s'amusa Blaine avec un sourire vorace aux lèvres.

Kurt se rapprocha très lentement de l'oreille de Blaine et susurra « Garde moi ça au chaud pour plus tard » Blaine lui lança un regard électrique, qui partit directement vers le sud.

Sébastian commença à chanter « Somewhere only we know » avec les Warblers ce qui eut pour effet de briser l'ambiance sensuel qui rodait autour de Blaine et Kurt. « Je te dirais jamais au revoir » c'est ce que cette chanson lui fit penser et en effet il ne lui avait jamais dit. Sébastian quitta la scène en les saluant et lançant un regard noir vers les coulisses. Pour ce remettre un peu de leur émotion, Tina vint interpréter « It's not unusual », et Mike l'accompagna en dansant. Blaine rigola en voyant Tina et Mike porter un jean rouge, un polo noir et un nœud papillon, même les lunettes jaune étaient là. Kurt et Blaine étaient enchantés par l'interprétation pleine d'énergie de leurs amis, cette chanson était un tournant dans la vie de Blaine, il avait quitté les Warblers pour rejoindre les News direction et surtout Kurt. A présent ce fut autour de Santana et Brittany d'interpréter un duo, une chanson qui leur tenait à cœur à tous les deux « perfect », ils se rappelèrent qu'ils lui avaient chanté pour la soutenir dans son coming out et qu'elle avait une des remarques des plus blessantes… Mais ils se rappelèrent qu'après l'avoir fait, elle les avait entrainé tous les deux dans la salle de chant… Et à son tour, elle leur chanta cette sublime chanson… C'était sa façon de leur demander pardon pour ce qu'elle avait osé dire, et qui de plus, ne le pensait pas une seconde. Blaine et Kurt ne purent retenir plus longtemps le sourire qui commençait à gagner leurs visages. Mais cette chanson, ils se rappelèrent aussi qu'ils se la chantaient souvent… Et une fois de plus les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Kurt. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces amis le faisaient exprès. Une fois la chanson terminée, où Santana avait revêtu une tenue abordant Nœud papillon et Brittany tenue tendance de Kurt, elles quittèrent la scène mains dans la main, sourire aux lèvres, et envoyèrent des baisés aux mariés. Un dernier duo surprenant monta sur scène l'une vêtue d'un costume noir et l'autre chemise noir et gilet sans manche grise. Marley et Kitty commencèrent un mash-up de « It's not right but it's okay/ I have nothing » qui donna un résultat assez surprenant mais agréable, Kurt se souvenaient de cette épisode de leur vie, c'était leur première dispute assez importante dans leur couple, mais ils se souvinrent aussi que c'était la fois où Blaine avoua à Kurt qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Toute la salle applaudit en direction de la scène pour féliciter les merveilleux chanteurs, de ce petit spectacle sur Blaine et Kurt. Mais ce n'était pas totalement fini. Santana et Rachel remontèrent sur scène ayant revêtues leur tenue d'origine et se mirent devant la scène. Derrière elles, un piano fit son apparition. Tina sortit des coulisses et s'installa devant ce dernier avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

-Et non, vous avez pas fini de nous entendre chanter, car pour qui passerez-t-on si nous ne chantons pas cette chanson ? Clama Santana dès que Tina joua la première note de la chanson.

Kurt et Blaine reconnurent immédiatement la chanson et un sourire béat s'installa sur leurs lèvres. Kurt murmura silencieusement le nom de Blaine en se tournant vers lui. C'était inévitablement leur chanson. Santana et Rachel descendirent de la scène tout en continuant à chanter et marchèrent vers le couple. Rachel tendit sa main vers Blaine et Santana fit de même avec Kurt. Ils acceptèrent sans protester l'invitation de leurs amies et avancèrent avec elles jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse où seul un projecteur blanc éclairait la piste. Mais les deux filles surprirent les garçons en les mettant face à face sur la piste de danse et les laissèrent seul pour remonter sur scène. Avec un petit haussement d'épaules le jeune couple se rapprocha l'un de l'autre, Blaine passa son bras autour de la taille de Kurt et ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari, leurs autres mains se rencontrèrent pour s'entremêler et ce coller à leurs poitrines. Une danse lente et sublime s'entama entre eux. Il n'y avait plus personnes, seulement eux deux dans leur bulle et leur chanson, Blaine en profita pour plonger son nez dans le cou de Kurt et humer la délicieuse odeur de Kurt qu'il aimait tant. Kurt aurait pu passer sa vie à danser avec Blaine sur cette chanson.

-Je t'aime, murmura Kurt dans le creux de l'oreille de Blaine.

Ce dernier fut parcouru d'un frisson, et sentit son ventre se nouer à cette phrase.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Kurt redressa légèrement la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Blaine. C'était un baisé paresseux et doux. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres mais restèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, savourant cet instant. Blaine réalisa que maintenant que plusieurs couples s'étaient levés et les accompagnés dans cette danse, Dave et Sébastian dansés non loin d'eux en se regardant avec tendresse et amour, on pouvait voir une réel alchimie entre eux, un vrai bonheur. Santana et Rachel continuées à chanter tout en dansant dans les bras de leurs compagnons respectifs.

-You are my teenage dream Blaine…

-et tu es le miens Kurt.

Teenage Dream se termina bien trop vite à leur gout mais applaudirent avec force leurs amis. Ils les félicitèrent chacun leur tour et les remercièrent pour ce sublime cadeau. C'était des amis merveilleux toujours là les uns pour les autres. Ils ne les échangèrent vraiment pour rien au monde. A présent Lady Gaga et Katy Perry et Rihanna, qui était aussi présente au mariage de ses amis, s'étaient appropriées la scène pour chanter « We will rock you » animant la salle avec fougue. Tout le monde s'était levé à présent pour profiter de la fête et danser sur cette chanson. Bien sûr pour faire plaisir à son ami, Lady gaga et certain news direction chantèrent « Born this way ». Kurt retourna s'assoir quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de descendre de son nuage. Blaine le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant lui et le surplomba en s'appuyant sur le coin de la table et le rebord de sa chaise. Il se pencha en avant et vola un baisé à Kurt.

-Maintenant à moi de te faire un cadeau, Kurt. Murmura Blaine à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Kurt. Kurt trembla de tout son être à la intonation charnel de la voix de Blaine.

Tout le monde repartit s'assoir à sa table après le passage de quelques news direction dans la foule. A présent la piste était déserte, les lumières étaient éteintes, seules les bougies, et la lumière naturelle provenant de l'extérieur éclairaient la salle. Blaine recula à présent au milieu du parterre de danse, tout le monde attendait ce qu'il allait faire avec hâte. Le silence régnait dans les lieux.

-Kurt, quand on était jeunes, on pensait et rêvait à notre mariage. Je me rappelle parfaitement la première fois qu'on en a parlé. C'était un jour chez toi et on regardait moulin rouge dans ta chambre, quand le passage de « come what may » arriva, tu m'as dit, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que tu trouvais cette chanson parfaite si on se mariait un jour, car elle représentait parfaitement notre amour. Ce jour-là, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, mon cœur a explosé en millier de petites étoiles… Je me rappelle comment j'étais sur un petit nuage, car ça voulait dire que tu voulais vieillir avec moi comme époux… Depuis ce jour-là, Moulin rouge est devenu mon film préféré… Maintenant nous voilà marié, et je voulais t'offrir cette chanson.

Une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Un violent frisson parcourut Kurt qui eut le souffle coupé après le discours de Blaine et en reconnaissant immédiatement la mélodie. Ses yeux lui picotaient de plus en plus . Un O se bloqua dans sa gorge. Mon dieu, il allait vraiment lui chanter cette chanson…

**Blaine:**

Never knew I could feel like this  
_Je n'ai jamais su que je pouvais ressentir ça_

Like I've never seen the sky before  
_Comme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel avant_

Want to vanish inside your kiss

_Je veux disparaitre dans tes baisers_

Tout ça fut trop pour Kurt qui ne put retenir ses larmes. Il était tellement heureux, et cette chanson si sublime et si importante à ses yeux qui sortait de la bouche de son mari, était presque surréaliste.

Seasons may change, winter to spring

_Les saisons peuvent changer, de l'hiver au printemps_

But I love you until the end of time

_Mais je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps_

Mais il sut que tout cela était bel et bien réel avec le regard de Blaine encrait dans le siens. Il pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, le bonheur qu'il avait en ayant accepté de l'épouser.

Come what may  
_Quoi qu'il advienne_

Come what may  
_Quoi qu'il advienne_

I will love you until my dying day

_Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours_

Ce fut à son tour de sentir son cœur explosé en millier de petites étoiles. Il avait toujours rêvait de ce jour, Blaine lui chantant cette chanson, et maintenant son rêve était réel. Et sans s'en rendre compte il marcha en direction de Blaine, car c'était la chanson des amants interdis… Blaine était son amants mais pas interdis, son mari, son âme sœur, sa moitié qui le rendait si heureux et si euphorique chaque jour… Les paroles de cette chanson étaient gravées dans sa mémoire.

**Blaine et Kurt:**

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
_Soudain, le monde semble être endroit parfait_

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_Soudain, il bouge avec grâce_

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

_Soudain, ma vie n'est plus perdue_

C'était magique, seuls tous les deux sur la piste de danse à chanter leur chanson de mariage. Ils avaient pour décors la lune et les étoiles. La scène ne pouvait pas être plus romantique qu'à ce moment-là. Kurt avança lentement vers Blaine chantant à l'unisson avec lui. Le bouclé tendit la main vers lui qu'il saisit immédiatement. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, rien ne comptait à par l'autre.

It all revolves around you  
_Elle tourne tout autour de toi_  
And there's no mountain too high  
_Et il n'y a pas de montagnes trop hautes  
_No river too wide  
_De fleuves trop vastes  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

_Chantes cette chanson et je serai là à tes cotés_

Storm clouds may gather,

_Les nuages orageux peuvent se rassembler  
_And stars may collide

_Et les étoiles se heurter_

C'était de l'amour, le vrai et l'unique. Leurs amis savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre c'était indéniable et indiscutable. Toute l'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson à la dernière note, Rachel avait des larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues. Finn encercla les épaules de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Santana plongea dans l'étreinte de Brittany qui était sous le charme de la chanson de ses deux licornes.

**Kurt:**  
But I love you (**Blaine:** I love you)  
_Mais je t'aime **(Blaine**: je t'aime)_  
Until the end of time (**Blaine:** until the end of time)

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps (**Blaine** : jusqu'à la fin des temps_)

Oh que oui il l'aimait et ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Kurt avait raison, cette chanson était juste parfaite. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, et leurs regards connectaient l'un à l'autre. Blaine sentait son cœur cogner fortement dans sa poitrine.

**Kurt et Blaine:**  
Come what may  
_Quoiqu'il advienne,  
_Come what may  
_Quoiqu'il advienne_

I will love you,until my dying day

_Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours_

Ils terminèrent la chanson leur front collé l'un à l'autre, les yeux clos, profitant de cette proximité. Ils entendaient seulement leurs respirations qui étaient vives… Blaine frotta doucement son front contre celui de Kurt.

-Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, Kurt…

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus… Il ouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur le regard de Blaine où il pouvait y voir un bonheur immense, un amour intense.

-Tu es ma vie Blaine…

Et sans plus longtemps, Blaine fondit sur les lèvres de Kurt, il avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin de sentir les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes et répondre à son baisé passionné. Soudain ils reviennent à la réalité en percevant les applaudissements, les félicitations et les sifflements de leurs invités. Ils se sentirent rougirent, c'était comme s'ils avaient oublié leur présence. Mercedes et Tina s'approchèrent deux et les enlacèrent. Mercedes les observa avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je tenais à vous dire que vous avez réussi à faire pleurer Santana et… Smythe. Annonça Mercedes non sans amusement.

* * *

Au milieu de la soirée certaines personnes étaient retournées s'assoir pour soulager leurs pieds dont Marley et Quinn. Elles étaient ravies que le mariage de Kurt et Blaine se soit passé sans imprévu ou soucis. Mais c'était avant que le portable de Quinn sonna.

Pendant ce temps Blaine et Kurt étaient de nouveau collés sur la piste de danse à danser un slow sur « i'm kissing you » que Mercedes chanta avec succès et émotion. C'était un moment de calme après la danse enflammé de Tina, Brittany et Kurt qui avaient la surprise à ce dernier de ce déhancher sur « Single's Lady » que Kurt idolâtrait, encore maintenant, il connaissait les pas par cœur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaine qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire, et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt, car Kurt était diablement sexy en se déhanchant de la sorte. A présent, Ils se laissèrent porter par la mélodie si belle et si douce chantait par leur amie, Mercedes. Des mots des doux, des baisés volés, et de tendres caresses s'échangèrent entre eux. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le petit attroupement des news direction qui c'était créé autour des jeunes femmes.

-Elle les a perdus quand ? Interrogea Tina

-Y a trois heures. Répondit Marley.

-Va falloir leur dire, Annonça Quinn en observant le couple danser tendrement.

-Je passe mon tour, annonça Puck.

-Lâche, rétorqua Rachel.

-Mais vas-y Hudson ! cracha Puck.

Rachel roula des yeux et poussa un soupir d'agacement à Puck, mais elle lança quelques petits regards vers ses deux amis, recherchant par quel moyen leur annoncer sans créer une panique générale.

-Rhoo laissez-moi faire bande de bisounours attardés.

Sans attendre de réponses de la part des autres qui avait écarquillés les yeux a cette annonce, Santana marcha d'un pas décidé vers les garçons. Elle s'arrêta près d'eux et tapota l'épaule de Blaine, qui se tourna et sourit à son amie.

-Mes p'tits canards j'ai une annonce à vous faire… prononça Santana avait une voix claire et les yeux pétillants.

-Qui est ?

-Mmmph…et bien Christina est entrain de pondre vos marmailles.

Oui connaissant Santana, le tact ne fait pas parti de ses qualités. Le couple se figea instantanément, Kurt écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche créa un O parfait tandis que Blaine fixait intensément Santana les yeux grands ouverts comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il la voyait.

-Elle est entrain d'accoucher…elle est entrain d'accoucher…elle est entrain d'accoucher…Elle est entrain d'accoucher… elle est entrain d'accoucher… ELLE…EST…ENTRAIN…D'ACCOUCHER ! BLAINE ELLE EST ENTRAIN D'ACCOUCHER…

-Quoi ?! demanda Blaine comme si Kurt venait lui adresser la parole pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Oh c'est pas vrai…exaspéra Santana qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'impatience.

-ELLE EST ENTRAIN D'ACCOUCHER !

A présent, plusieurs personnes les regardèrent avec de grands yeux et des murmurent s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Alors la bravo Lopez, regarde dans quel état tu nous les as mis.

-Oh ferme la Puckerman !

Rachel s'avança d'un pas déterminer vers Kurt et le saisit pas les épaules avec fermeté et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Kurt… Kurt écoute moi, avec Blaine vous allez chercher vos manteaux et on va vous emmener à l'hôpital. Tu m'as compris ? interrogea Rachel avec fermeté mais assurée.

-Oui. Répondit Kurt qui recouvra peu à peu ses esprits. Il pivota vers Blaine qui était toujours dans un état second. Il lui attrapa le menton pour obliger Blaine à relever la tête et le fixer droit dans les yeux. Blaine mon chéri, ça y est, c'est l'heure, elle est entrain d'accoucher, il faut qu'on y aille, on a attendu ça pendant longtemps. Allons à l'hôpital.

-Elle est entrain d'accoucher... Réussit enfin Blaine à articuler le choc passé.

- OH pour l'amour du ciel Anderson, oui elle est entrain de pondre, glapit Santana. Bon je vais chercher la voiture.

Santana partit en trottinant vers sa place et prit son manteau et son sac et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Rachel partit informer leurs parents de la tournure des évènements ainsi que Mercedes qui descendait de scène intriguée par l'agitation.

-Bon Puck tu t'occupes de tous les enfants avec Sam et Mike. Artie, Sugar,Joe et Kitty vous vous occupez des invités… et pitié Kitty du tact… ordonna Quinn en dirigeant son doigt vers la blonde.

-Comme toujours voyons.

-Mouais… Bon… Tina, Brittany et Mercedes vous emmenez les parents de Kurt et Blaine à l'hôpital. Jake va informer Will et Emma avec Finn. Et Rachel, Marley et moi on rejoint Santana avec Blaine et Kurt et on fonce à l'hôpital. Commanda Quinn avec fermeté. On se dépêche. Kurt, Blaine, venez, on y va.

Kurt et Blaine ayant enfin retrouvé toute leur tête, avancèrent d'un pas décidé derrière Quinn, qui les emmena à l'extérieur avec Marley et Rachel qui se tenaient aux côtés des garçons, Blaine pressait la main de Kurt comme un besoin vital de voir qu'il était à ses côtés à cet instant si intense et particulier de leur vie. Ils venaient de se marier quelques heures plutôt et dans quelques heures…Ils allaient être parents. C'était beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps mais quand il regardait Kurt, il savait qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre au monde.

-Le service de sécurité et entrain de s'occuper de dégager les paparazzis qui entourent les voitures. Informa Rachel qui était entrain de lire l'information sur son portable. Santana dit et je site ces mots « de bouger nos culs ou sinon elle s'en occupe, tout en foutant une racler aux paparazzis si ses gorilles n'arrivent pas à faire leur travail ». Eh bien, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à stresser. Constata Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château et attendirent l'autorisation des gardes du corps pour sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à l'extérieur affrontant le froid et les flashs des paparazzis qui crépitaient au loin. Santana gara l'immense 4x4 noir devant en bas des marches et attendit ses amis. Rachel monta à l'avant à côté de Santana qui ruminait à cause des paparazzis. Marley monta au fond du 4x4 avec Quinn, et Blaine et Kurt s'assirent au milieu. Kurt n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde la main de Blaine.

-Dégagez de là vous n'êtes pas chez Britney Spears personne va se faire raser la tête d'ici peu ... Cassez-vous avant que je sois celle qui vous casse la gueule ! Pesta Santana en faisant des gestes obscènes aux photographes.

-Santana ! Comment oses-tu avoir des propos aussi désobligeant envers elle, c'est…Gronda Rachel en lançant des regards noir à Santana avant d'être coupé part cette dernière.

-Commence pas Hudson où je te file à bouffer à cette bande de vautour affamé, ils attendent que ça, de la chair fraîche, et la tienne leur conviendra très bien crois-moi !

Rachel regarda son amie choquée par ses propos, elle devait être habituée avec le temps mais parfois elle restait encore bouche bée devant les propos de Santana. Blaine et Kurt étaient étrangement silencieux, ils étaient toujours liées par leur main, Blaine regardait par la vitre teintée, l'agitation de l'extérieur, les pauvres gars de la sécurité avaient du fils à retordre, en même temps réunir autant de célébrité dans un même lieu n'était une idée des plus brillantes. Mais pour l'instant tout cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Il tourna la tête pour capter le regard de Kurt et comprit ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Dans ses yeux, une sublime lueur d'excitation, d'appréhension, de peur mais aussi de bonheur brillaient.

-Tu es prêt pour ce qui va nous arriver ? demanda Blaine avec une voix douce et pleine d'espoir.

-Non mais je suis sûr qu'avec toi à mes côtés, tout se passera bien. Répondit doucement Kurt en approchant lentement ses lèvres de Blaine et entama de tendre mouvements entre leurs lèvres et leurs langues.

-Mouais en tout cas, vous pouvez faire une croire sur les baises Party imprévus et fellations surprises ! Ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer Santana, qui roulait à présent vers la fondation de Quinn qui abritait l'hôpital où accouchait la jeune femme.

-SANTANA ! crièrent tous les occupants de la voiture, scandalisés par ses propos.

-Quoi ?! Je dis juste la vérité. Et après on m'accuse de jamais donner de conseils.

-On se demande pourquoi, Maugréa Marley au fond de la voiture…

-Oh fait pas ta sainte nitouche miss Puckerman numéro deux ton gros ventre en est la preuve. N'essaye pas de me faire croire à l'immaculé conception je ne suis pas finnocent.

-Laisse Finn tranquille, menaça Rachel.

-Pas la peine de sortir les crocs Madame Finnoncent !s'amusa Santana en fonçant en direction de l'hôpital.

Kurt tourna sa tête vers Blaine attendant qu'il dise quelques choses mais ne fit rien et se contenta de lever les épaules qui voulait dire « elle est comme ça on la changera pas ». Mais Blaine ce doutait fortement qu'elle faisait ça pour leur changer les idées et calmer le stresse qui c'était créé dans la voiture. Le bouclé leva leurs mains entrelacer et la porta à sa bouche pour déposer de petits baisés sur les phalanges de Kurt. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, quand soudain une pensée le frappa. Il allait devenir papa et Kurt aussi. Un frisson parcourut son corps.

-Kurt ?

-Oui Blaine ?

-Tu te rends compte qu'on va devenir pères ?!

Soudain cette pensé frappa Kurt qui a son tour réalisa. Père. Ce mot sonnait en lui, cela lui faisait bizarre mais dans le bon sens. On lui a déjà dit qu'il allait devenir parent, mais entendre le mot père de la bouche de Blaine, rendait la chose plus agréable, un rêve délicieux qui va se réaliser dans quelques heures.

-Oui… Oh que oui Blaine.

Blaine ne put empêcher son sourire dix milles volts de prendre son visage en otage.

-Hé mes poneys, interrompit Santana, On est arrivait.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la voiture, seules les respirations irrégulières et fortes de Blaine et Kurt faisaient échos dans l'habitacle. Le chanteur inspira profondément et releva son regard sur Kurt qui n'avait les yeux fermés et qui tentait de calmer sa respiration.

-On y va ? Interrogea le bouclé.

Kurt ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et les braqua sur Blaine qui était tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin ainsi que la force nécessaire.

-On y va. Assura Kurt le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur battant toujours la chamade.

Blaine ouvrit la portière et laissa Kurt sortir à son tour ainsi que les deux filles assissent à l'arrière. Santana et Rachel sortirent tranquillement. Blaine soupira de soulagement voyant que Santana c'était garée dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital, et non dans le parking publique, car il en mettrait sa main à couper qu'ils les avaient suivi. Et calmer Santana n'était dans ses priorités du moment.

-Allez-y, avec Hudson on va attendre les autres. Lâcha Santana qui observait les alentours à la recherche d'un moindre signe bizarre.

-Ok a tout de suite. Venez. Dit Quinn se mit en tête de marche vers l'entrée de service.

Kurt n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Blaine comme si elles étaient collé à la colle forte l'une à l'autre. Une infirmière les rejoignit au coin d'un énième couloir, donnant à Marley un dossier bleu clair.

-le col est à combien à présent ? interrogea Marley marchant à vif allure plongeait dans les détails du dossier.

- il est à 10, elle est prête. Répondit l'infirmière.

-Constante ?

-Bonne, tout est normale.

-Bon, préparer une salle, on y va.

-Tout de suite Docteur Puckerman. Termina l'infirmière. Qui disparut par un autre couloir infini.

-Bon Kurt, Blaine, je vais vous demander d'attendre la. Quinn restera avec vous, pour le moment, je veux m'assurer qu'elle va accoucher en toute sécurité pour elle, mais aussi les bébés. Je vous ferrais signe. Annonça Marley qui était face au couple dans une immense salle d'attente. Deux infirmières arrivèrent vers la jeune femme, tenant dans leur bras ce qui sembler être sa tenue de travail.

-Tout va bien se passer, je vais faire tout pour assurez- vous le.

-On te fait confiance, Marley. Emit Kurt tout tremblant de la situation.

-A tout à l'heure. Annonça Marley avec une douce voix, et en faisant un signe de la main aux trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Quinn se mit derrière le couple et passa une main affectueuse sur leur dos.

-Ca va aller, rassura Quinn. J'ai toute confiance en Marley.

-Nous aussi. Susurra Kurt avec le peu de voix disponible à ce moment-là.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises blanches. Plusieurs infirmières et personnels de la fondation vinrent interroger Quinn sur différent dossiers, patients, et autres sujet dont Blaine et Kurt n'entendaient ou n'écoutaient le moindre mot, trop absorber par le torrent de pensées qui différé en eux. Blaine avait son coude posait sur ses genoux le poing contre ses lèvres à fixer les portes par lesquelles Marley étaient parties depuis quelques temps. Son autre main était toujours liée à Kurt qui avait les jambes croisés, la jambe d'appui qui tremblait à un rythme effrayé. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Ne sachant quoi penser ou que faire.

-Ah ben vous êtes là mes lapins enragés.

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois Santana. Rétorqua Kurt, qui d'un côté fut ravi de l'arrivée de la brune.

-Hum… Ravit de voir que ton sarcasme n'a pas plié bagage Lady Anderson-Hummel. J'ai trouvé ce troupeau dans le parking. Termina Santana en se décalant pour faire place à Rose, Jammes, Burt, Carole, Mark endormit dans les bras de Finn, Beth blottit dans les bras de son père, Jake, dernier lui Sébastian avec sa fille endormit dans les bras avec David derrière lui. Kitty entra quelques secondes après avec son fils dans les bras, Joe suivit avec Jenna, Artie entra dans la pièce avec Chord sur les genoux, Sugar poussait son fauteuil en critiquant la décoration des lieux, et fut vite remit à sa place par Mercedes qui était juste derrière avec sa fille dans les bras lui indiquant qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital et non dans le dernier endroit branché de New-York (quoique avec toutes les célébrités réunit dans cette pièce, la question était quand même à se poser). Sam qui entra à son tour apaisa sa femme en lui parsèment de tendre caresse dans le dos, qui eut l'effet escompter. Brittany rejoignit sa femme avec sa fille qui riait aux éclats dans ses bras. Tina, Mike, Will, Emma et leurs enfants fermèrent la marche.

-Et ben heureusement que Q a vu large pour les salles d'attente. Constata Mercedes en s'asseyant à côté de Kurt qui observait la salle, médusé par la présence de tous ces amis.

-Vous êtes tous venus ?

-Qu'est que tu croyais Blanc bec ? Qu'on allait louper l'un des évènements des plus importants de nos amis ? Jamais de la vie !

-Merci c'est tellement…énorme que vous soyez tous là…OH ! Et mes invités ?! Qui s'occupe de mes invités ?! Paniqua Kurt en se redressant d'un coup de son siège faisant sursauter Blaine par la même occasion.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux… Sylvester s'occupe d'eux… Mais rassure toi, Beiste veille à ce qu'elle ne les transforme pas en Cherrios psychopathe où les rendent dingues jusqu'au suicide. Argumenta Kitty prudemment attendant la réaction du rédacteur qui se fit pas attendre.

Il bondit sur ces pieds, l'air à la fois paniqué et furieux.

-VOUS AVEZ FAIS QUOI ?! Hurla Kurt sentant sa voix partir dans les aigus.

-Arrête de paniquer Hummel, c'est la personne parfaite pour cette situation ! Elle pourrait gérer à elle seule un stade rempli de fans hystérique de Blaine en un claquement de doigts ! Ose dire le contraire ?! Rétorqua Santana.

Kurt poussa un profond soupir d'agacement, en même temps que faire, tout cela n'était pas prévu. L'accouchement n'était pas prévu avant un mois, la situation le dépassée. Après tout Santana et Kitty n'avaient pas tout à fait tort et cela l'agaçait encore plus.

-Très bien, on verra bien… capitula Kurt en se rasseyant à côté de Blaine.

Maintenant la question de l'accouchement le préoccupé et si cela ne se déroulé pas bien, un mois d'avance, les bébés vont-ils s'en sortir ? Et Christina ? Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Cette attente était tout simplement un enfer.

-Hey…Ca va ? demanda doucement Blaine

-Non… J'ai peur Blaine. Et si ça se passait pas mal, ils vont arriver avec un mois d'avance… Et…

- Calme-toi bébé…

Blaine pivota légèrement sur sa chaise pour être en connexion avec les yeux de Kurt. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Kurt et commença des douces caresses.

-Kurt, ça va aller, on les a suivis tout au long de la grossesse, ils se portaient à merveilles, aucuns problèmes n'a été décelé, Marley nous l'avait dit que c'était fréquent dans les cas de jumeau que l'accouchement arrive plus vite que prévu. Elle était confiante s'ils arrivaient avant la date prévue. Tout va bien ce passer Kurt.

-Je l'espère…

Blaine sourit tendrement à son mari avant de déposer un baisé apaisant sur son front.

-Ca va aller…

Blaine sentit quelque chose lui tirer sur sa veste, il tourna son regard vers la source et un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi mademoiselle Léa ?

-Calinnnnnnnn… Caliinnnnn … Glapit la jeune fille devant le bouclé qui n'hésita pas et attrapa la fille de Santana et Brittany pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Kurt sourit à cette vision. Son mari était vraiment exceptionnel avec les enfants. Il se trouvait très chanceux d'avoir épousé cet homme. Léa observait Kurt, avec ses grands yeux marron, elle se pencha en avant pour atterrir contre la poitrine de Kurt qui était en angles avec Blaine. Kurt rigola face à la réaction de la jeune fille est l'attrapa des genoux de Blaine pour la poser sur les siens.

-En tout cas je suis sûr que tu ferras un père merveilleux, Kurt.

-Toi aussi Blaine…

Il déposa un baisé chaste mais sincère sur les lèvres de son mari, oui de jeunes gens en très bas âges se trouvaient dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi les enfants sont là, les hôpitaux ce n'est pas un endroit fantastique pour eux. Interrogea Kurt à tous ces amis présents dans la salle.

-Certes, mais va leur faire entendre raison après qu'ils aient vu Blaine partir… siffla Puck en appuyant sur chaque mots.

-Question idiote… Répondit Kurt en observant la jeune Dianna qui était à présent réveillée et qui regardait Blaine avec assistance…

La petite blonde avança lentement vers lui pour se trouver devant le chanteur qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres amusé par la timidité de la fille de Sébastian et Dave.

-Tu veux quelque chose, Dianna ? demanda Blaine faussement innocent.

La petite fille colla son menton contre sa poitrine, les bras attachés dans le dos, levant les yeux vers Blaine avec un petit sourire angélique, elle se tenait fermement sur un pied et jouait avec l'autre en le faisant tournoyer sur la pointe.

-Tu veux venir ? demanda Blaine en tendant les bras vers la demoiselle.

Dianna redressa la tête et acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle avança rapidement et monta sur les genoux de Blaine.

-Je vous l'avais dit les gars, c'était une question de temps avant qu'elle soit contaminée à son tour. S'amusa Puck en observant la scène.

Dave et Sébastian observèrent la scène amusée par leur fille qui rigolait à gorge déployée des chatouilles de Blaine. Les autres enfants la regardaient avec jalousie.

-En faites depuis le début de la réception, elle voulait aller le voir. Avoua Sébastian.

-Blaine, Kurt ?

Tout le monde stoppa les discussions, un silence de mort s'abattit violement sur la salle. Kurt et Blaine avait littéralement cessé de respirer. Marley se tenait dans l'embrasure de la pièce vêtue de ses vêtements de travail et d'un masque qui pendant lâchement autour de son cou. Blaine se leva et redonna Dianna à Sébastian, il se tourna vers Kurt qui attendait que Santana reprenne sa fille dans ses bras. A son tour il se leva et attrapa automatiquement la main de Blaine. Il avait besoin de lui plus que tout au monde à cet instant si capitale. Marley avança lentement dans la pièce et se redressa devant eux.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…. Annonça Marley.

Elle regardait le couple dans les yeux, voulant capter leur réaction et réagir à temps. Kurt mena sa main libre à sa bouche pour cacher le « O » de frayeur qui s'était fixé sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, au bord des larmes… Tandis que Blaine respirer très difficilement, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une grande peur.

-La bonne, c'est que l'accouchement c'est bien passé et les bébés et Christina vont bien.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement mais attendait la suite avec une certaine réticence.

-La mauvaise c'est que c'était un stagiaire qui avait fait l'échographie pour voir le sexe des bébés et il s'est trompé, vous êtes les heureux parents d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille, conclu Marley avec un splendide sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt tourna la tête à une allure fulgurante vers Blaine, la main toujours plaqué sur sa bouche. Il poussa un petit cri de stupeur mélangé avec une joie non dissimulable.

-Une fille…. On a un garçon et une fille, Blaine ! Hurla Kurt de joie en sautant au cou de son mari qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et les larmes de bonheur aux yeux.

Tout le monde congratula les gens parents. Des pleurs de joies, des rires, des cris…. Même Santana avait le visage baignant de larmes mais un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Blaine embrassa passionnément Kurt. Il était heureux, tellement heureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-On peut les voir ?

-Oui, mais seulement vous deux, ils viennent à peine de naitre, les autres attendrons demain. Termina Marley

Tout le monde acquiesça. Blaine et Kurt suivirent Marley le cœur battent à une vitesse affolante. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une petite salle où on les équipa d'une tenue en papier. Marley les mena ensuite à la nurserie. Kurt crut que son cœur allait exploser au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pièce. La pièce était remplit de plusieurs couveuses, de petits lits, et surtout de plusieurs bébé. Marley avança jusqu'au fond de la salle et s'arrêta devant deux petits landaus. Blaine et Kurt la suivirent sans dire un seul mot tellement l'instant était prenant.

-Blaine, Kurt voici votre fille et votre fils. Annonça Marley en désignant les deux bébés endormis dans leurs petits lits.

Aucun des deux ne réussit à prononcer un seul mot. Seul leurs sanglots de bonheur résonnaient dans la pièce avec les pleurs des certains bébés. Kurt avait les yeux qui brillaient de merveilles devant ses deux progénitures, ils étaient enfin là. En bonne santé et magnifiques. Blaine avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas partir de ci-tôt , il observait les deux bébés avec une tel fierté et joie…

-Vous vous les prendre ? interrogea Marley

-On peut ?

-Bien sûr, mais juste quelques minutes…

Ils se mirent chacun à côté d'un berceau et attrapèrent très délicatement leurs enfants, faisant attention au moindre signe négatif qu'ils déclencheraient. Blaine serra doucement sa fille contre sa poitrine et déposa lentement un petit baisé au sommet de son front.

-Elle est tellement belle. Claironna Blaine. Montre-moi notre fils.

Kurt fit le tour des berceaux et se posa à côté de Blaine de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir leurs enfants sans gêne.

-Oh mon dieu Kurt il est magnifique lui aussi.

-Oui Blaine ils sont magnifique tous les deux.

Kurt ne savait presque plus comment contrôler le plein d'émotion qui coulait en lui. Son mariage, l'arrivait des jumeaux…

-Alors…je peux savoir comment vous allez les appeler maintenant ?

Le couple leva brusquement les yeux vers la jeune femme. Merde… Ils étaient sensé avoir deux garçons…. Ils n'avaient pas du tout réfléchis à un prénom de fille… Marley s'amusa de leur tête sachant pertinemment ce qui ce passé à l'intérieur… Soudain Blaine secoua la tête et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres…

-J'ai trouvé Kurt…

* * *

-Non je pari que Blaine c'est évanouie en les voyant ! clama Puck.

-Je pari que Kurt a du paniquer sachant qu'il n'a une garde-robe fashion prête pour sa fille. Joua Mercedes.

-Je pari… commença Rachel

-A ce que je vois nos amis n'ont pas perdu de temps pour spéculer sur nous chéri. Claironna Kurt à l'entrée de la salle. Et non Blaine ne s'est pas évanoui.

- Aboule le fric Puck !beugla Santana en tendant une main devant l'iroquoise.

Puck maugréa en donnant un billet à Santana qui était ravi de cet échange. Quinn, Tina et Mercedes s'avancèrent vers le couple avec Rachel.

-Alors ? Ils sont comment ? demanda Mercedes.

-Magnifique ! Ils sont tout simplement merveilleux et en bonne santé !

Kurt sauta littéralement de joie devant ses amies qui firent un câlin groupé autour d'eux.

-Alors on peut savoir maintenant comment vous les avez appelés ?

Santana avait enfin posé la question que tout le monde attendait. Les filles reculèrent des garçons et les interrogèrent du regard attendant la réponse.

-Et bien…. Pour le garçon, nous avons décidé de l'appeler… Darren James Burt Anderson-Hummel…

Blaine était heureux de l'effet sur ses parents qui étaient émus aux larmes car le prénom « Darren » était celui de son grand-père maternel qu'il avait énormément adoré. D'ailleurs ils s'avancèrent vers leurs fils et l'enlacèrent. Burt et Carole les imitèrent en rejoignant Kurt.

-Et la petite fille ? Interrogea Carole.

-Et Bien, comme à la base c'était un garçon qui était prévu, on voulait l'appeler comme mon grand-père, Harry, commença Kurt en lançant un regard à son père qui avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vu… Mais nous avons eu une petite princesse et on a décidé de l'appeler Christina Elisabeth Rose Carole Anderson-Hummel, pour remercier la jeune femme qui nous a offert l'un des plus cadeaux que la vie puisse nous offrir. Nos enfants.

Une salve d'applaudissement, de cris, de larmes s'éleva dans la pièce. Tous affluèrent pour faire féliciter les jeunes parents. Kurt proposa s'il voulait les voir étant donné qu'il l'a pu les prendre en photo. Tous affluèrent avec vivacité pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

-Magnifique !

-A croqué !

-La petite Chris va faire un malheur !

-Ah non Puck, ne commence pas à charcuter le prénom de ma fille ! Beugla Kurt

-Je le charcute pas, ça lui va bien, je trouve…

-Tu ne l'as même pas vu…

-Ouais je sais mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle a une âme de Chris, un peu rebelle, aventureuse, rieuse, maligne, intelligente…

Kurt souri à son ami malgré les niaiseries qu'il sortait, mais pourtant ce qu'il dit le toucha directement au cœur qui a présent faisait des saltos arrièrent dans sa cage thoracique tellement il était heureux. Blaine rigola de bon cœur et essuya les nombreuses larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

-C'est rare que je le dise mais j'approuve Puck, scanda Santana qui se tenait derrière Blaine.

-Darren et Chris… dit Kurt en réfléchissant à haute voix. Ça sonne bien.

* * *

_Et voilà. )_

_Pour les vœux, je me suis aidée d'un livre car je vous l'avoue j'ai un peu galéré._

_La chanson des news direction pendant la cérémonie: I don't wanna miss a thing d'aerosmith._


End file.
